<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its Just Us by JessicaLuci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838097">Its Just Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLuci/pseuds/JessicaLuci'>JessicaLuci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mates, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Slash, Somebadhumour, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, sterek, stilesadult, teenwolf, thisismyfirsttimewritingsterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLuci/pseuds/JessicaLuci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Scott away, Stiles still in the now quiet town of Beacon Hills and Derek deemed the protector of thus town, eventually the two have to work together. When two woman are murdered in suspicious circumstances, Stiles reluctantly gathers the help of Derek. The two have to try and not kill each other and face feelings that they both love to stubbornly ignore to help each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The murder was one that didn’t immediately alert Stiles. Yes the days had been slumbering by slowly, time seemingly in slow motion. However, when he read the article in the news paper his brain took a lot longer than usual to notice the peculiarity of this particular murder.</p><p>The article began with; Woman found dead, coroner says with missing heart and lungs.</p><p>So the summer continued on. Stiles working part time jobs that he picked up to take up time and then spending his nights gaming or manically researching things that did not matter. </p><p>His brain finally picked up on the murders ghosting Beacon Hills as another woman was found with the same cause of death. Obviously this was now being blamed as an animal attack, but as Stiles read with his brain switched on, he knew this was not a matter of animal attacks. But rather of something far worse.</p><p>Stiles wasn’t sure what was the cause of this, but through the past three years of helping Scott and the pack he had picked up on the extra sense of sniffing out the supernatural. </p><p>Stiles sat on his bed with the newspaper beside him. His hand itched to call Scott and get him to come help just like old times. But this year both had vowed to be different, to try and be normal again. Derek returned to Beacon Hills and Scott felt that he could trust Derek to keep Beacon Hills safe. Safe enough for him to leave and go to a community college just a few towns away, but away enough to be somewhat normal.</p><p>Stiles remained. He felt like something wasn’t finished in Beacon Hills and this feeling was strong enough to convince him to stay one more year until he would eventually have to leave for college too. </p><p>With not being able to contact Scott and the rest of the pack too scattered for him to even bother trying to contact, that left him with one person left.</p><p>Derek.</p><p>Stiles groaned. Yes he had grown more fond of the brooding and very aggressive man, but that did not also mean he found his presence suddenly welcoming. But still Scott had made him promise to go to Derek if he ever thought something was wrong, and Stiles wasn’t yet in the habit of breaking promises. </p><p>So he picked up his phone, scrolled through the contacts till he came to the name “Sour Wolf” and pressed the call button. The phone dialed and rang, Stiles became prepared to hang up when a gruff and croaky voice said, “Stiles what is it?” </p><p>Stiles heart did a little stutter, he paused and shook his head. That didn’t mean anything. </p><p>“Stiles?” Derek asked again, this time seeming more alert.</p><p>Stiles realised that he hadn’t said anything yet and quickly scrambled for words. </p><p>“Umm hi Derek.” Stiles wanted to hit himself for such a lame greeting.</p><p>“Yes hi Stiles, what do you want?” Derek asked again. Stiles could hear some shuffling and then quickly realised that Derek must’ve been sleeping.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know how to start, but this was Derek and you couldn’t beat around the bush with him.</p><p>“Have you seen the newspapers this past month?” Stiles asked, his heart now coming back to its normal beat. </p><p>“Stiles.” Derek paused. The moment felt like forever. “It’s one am.”</p><p>“What?” Stiles said, the word leaving his mouth without thought. </p><p>“Look I know what you’re talking about but it’s one am, let’s meet tomorrow and talk about it okay?” Derek said, his voice soft and tired again. </p><p>“Okay yeah sorry for waking you up, I didn’t notice the time.” Stiles awkwardly chuckled. Sometimes he was such an idiot.</p><p>“Go to bed Stilinski” Stiles could imagine a very small smirk on Derek's face right now, which for some reason made his heart skip again. </p><p>“Yeah whatever Mr Sour Wolf.” Stiles really had no comeback to him whatsoever. </p><p>All he heard was a small exhale of air come from Dereks end before the call ended.</p><p>Had the forever brooding werewolf just chuckled? Stiles wasn’t sure but decided to take Dereks advice and sleep, before his mind wouldn’t shut up. </p><p>The coffee shop welcomed Stiles with the smell of coffee and homemade muffins. Stiles wasn't exactly sure why Derek had told him to meet here of all places, but he definitely much preferred this place over Dereks cold and dark apartment. </p><p>Stiles' eyes wandered across the small coffee shop until they landed on a leather clad, unfortunately handsome Werewolf. Derek, seeming to have either heard or smelt Stiles enter, looked up and nodded a greeting, Stiles nodded back whilst he made his way to the little table in the corner of the shop Derek was seated at. </p><p>“Hey.” Stiles said as he sat down. The air quickly turning uncomfortable and awkward. </p><p>“Hey.” Derek said looking up from stirring his coffee.</p><p>Stiles had to admit, Derek looked a lot healthier and much more rested than the last time Stiles had seen him. He no longer possessed the deep bags under his eyes, or the pale complexion of someone who hadn't slept enough in months. His skin now back to its normal healthy shade of light olive and his face free of any baggage. </p><p>Derek cleared his throat and Stiles realised he had been staring. He quickly looked away and willed the blush slowly creeping up his neck to calm down. </p><p>“So what do you know so far?” Derek finally began. Stiles looked away from the window and back to Derek, now that was a good question. </p><p>What did he know so far? </p><p>“Well what I know so far is that two young women have died, with only their hearts and lungs gone and no other injuries apparent.” </p><p>Derek nodded along and Stiles paused. He hated to admit that he didn’t know anything further but this is what he had contacted Derek for, to know what this thing was. </p><p>“Is that it?” Derek asked, a playful tone in his words, Stiles knew he was trying to rouse him up and Stiles happily took the bait.</p><p>“Well I'm sorry that the All Knowing Stiles has come up short on the ways of an obviously supernatural creature that only eats the hearts and lungs of the poor mistresses of this town.” </p><p>Stiles began, quickly getting comfortable in the routine of the back and forth banter that he and Derek shared. </p><p>Derek didn't say anything, however a small sparkle of humour shined in his hazel eyes. </p><p>“Well what do you know? I'm sure you brooding around town would have helped to pick up some clues.” </p><p>Derek relaxed back into his chair and crossed his arms, “look all I know is that this isn't a human doing this and that's about it.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Stiles soon deflated and sagged into his chair. “Have you seen the bodies?” </p><p>Derek picked up his cup and took a sip. “I've seen the second one, and no before you ask, there was no scent of anything supernatural on her.”</p><p>Stiles' brain worked overtime, but every theory he tried to think of came to a dead end. “Well we go see Deaton then.” Stiles made to get up, but Derek stopped him. </p><p>“Deatons out of town for the week.” </p><p>Stiles huffed and sat down back into his chair, he groaned and banged his forehead on the table in defeat. “What are we going to do then? We can't just wait for another innocent to die.” He mumbled into the table, he knew Derek would have heard him perfectly clear. </p><p>“We might just have to.” Derek sighed, but Stiles shot up determination flaring in his eyes.</p><p>“No Derek we don't have to, we will try our goddamn hardest to stop another girl from dying.”</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow, but soon his face hardened in seriousness. “Stiles we’ll try, but we have no trail so far, or any clues as to what pattern this thing has, so don't get upset if we can't stop another death from happening.” </p><p>Stiles knew that Derek was saying all this for his own good, but Stiles couldn't help but feel like there was something that he could do to stop another death from happening. His hero complex never really properly went away even after all the months sitting stale and not doing anything. </p><p>Stiles huffed and let the anger simmer just below his skin, yes he was aware he was behaving just like a sixteen year old, but when it came to Derek, angering him wasn't always the best course of action. </p><p>Derek continued to drink his coffee and Stiles just stared. His brain stuck on watching Derek for no reason that he could think of. Eventually his mind wandered as the silence continued. Stiles tried thinking of anything, anything that could help with this apparent mystery. But he came short with any possible lead. This creature only ate hearts and lungs, with Stiles researching creatures that did just that came up with a lot of creatures, a lot. It was impossible to think if it was any of them without more hard evidence. Another lead is this, Thing, seemed to just go for females, perhaps if he could find out if they were virgins would help narrow down the search. Even if it wasn’t by a whole lot. </p><p>It was something to work towards so Stiles voiced this idea. </p><p>“What if we asked and found out if they were virgins?” Stiles asked. </p><p>Derek’s eyebrow raised again, but he seemed to contemplate the idea. “And how do you suppose we go about doing that?” He asked, taking in the last mouthful of his coffee. </p><p>“By asking their friends, I’ve had to do it before, didn’t necessarily go down well but it helped.” Stiles shrugged, remembering the slap he received from Ashley, Kyle's ex-girlfriend who was a victim of Jennifers, making his cheek tingle.<br/>
Derek didn't question further and Stiles was glad he wouldn't have to bring up Jennifer, he wasn't sure if his past lover was still a sore spot for him. Seeing as Derek had finished his drink, and the conversation pretty much over Stiles got up, he couldn't stand sitting there any longer, he needed to find more information and fast. </p><p>Derek noticing Stiles impatience got up too, “Alright Stilinski what's the plan?” Derek asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and noticeable uncomfortable with leaving the plan up to Stiles. Stiles too was surprised, Derek rarely left things up to Stiles, he much preferred to leave him out of any plan or just barely dealt with having Stiles along. </p><p>“Umm, I suppose finding out whether our lovely dead people got nasty between the sheets?” Stiles said this like a question, and Derek just sighed at Stiles poor use of humour. They both awkwardly left the cafe, Derek keeping the door open and Stiles consciously trying not to blush, jeez why was he so weird and awkward around Derek all of a sudden? </p><p>“So you said you knew who the second victim was?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded, his hands still in his jacket pockets, and his eyes focused up ahead. As usual his face was brooding and slightly terrifying. </p><p>“I know the names of both.” </p><p>“Good then, we can start with the first victim and try to look for anyone that was close to them.” </p><p>“Okay… well the first was Eliza Wood and the second was Emily Brown.” </p><p>They both stopped at Derek's car, something about Emily's name seemed familiar to Stiles, but he wasn't sure how.</p><p>“Okay i'll try and figure who these people are and i'll text you with an update.” Stiles decided, facebook about to become his best friend. </p><p>Derek nodded and seemed to like this idea. Stiles turned but before he could walk away Derek grabbed at his arm. </p><p>“Uhh whats up?” Stiles looked down to his hand and Derek quickly released him. </p><p>Derek seemed to fight with himself for a moment before looking at Stiles, like really looking at him. “Just don't go rushing into anything okay, call me first.” </p><p>Derek's face firm and serious, his eyes seemed to be searching for something on Stiles face, suddenly making him very self conscious. </p><p>“Yeah alright don't worry I will.” Stiles smiled, but his heart raced with a feeling Stiles wouldn't ever be ready to confront.<br/>
“Promise.” Derek said, his face still very serious. </p><p>Stiles heart raced even faster, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down, slowing his heart and directly looking at Derek. </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>Derek seemed happy with his reply and turned to get into his car, he was gone so quickly that Stiles was still standing there after, in total confusion about what had just happened. Stiles realising he probably looked like a total idiot standing there, quickly rushed into his new second hand ten year old Ford Explorer. He had managed to nab it for cheap at a thousand bucks after his Jeep had seriously shat itself to no return. </p><p>He rushed home and immediately jumped onto his laptop. He searched the names of the two victims and upon seeing the face of Emily it clicked. She was a freshman that was in his Chemistry class, that means this year would've been the year that she would’ve graduated, and upon looking at Eliza’s profile, she too would have graduated this year. Both from Beacon Hills High. </p><p>Stiles heart pounded and his brain raced, one thing was clear, the victims seemed to be coming from Beacon Hills High which also meant it was possible the killer was connected to them. Stiles searched deeper, making note of any mutual friends they had on facebook which was a lot, but only making notes of those that were going to school with them. With his list compiled he cyber stalked each one of them, trying to see if any one person looked like a creature of the supernatural, a creature that could kill. </p><p>He narrowed down his list to five people that seemed suspicious to him and sent the names of those to Derek, asking him to also see if these people made his skin crawl like they did to him. </p><p>Derek didn't reply back for another hour and his reply vague but game changing. </p><p>“I know that Joseph White.” </p><p>Stiles stumbled with his phone, instead of wasting time texting he just called Derek instead. </p><p>Upon Derek picking up Stiles just about yelled, “how do you know him?!” </p><p>Derek hissed into the phone like in pain, and Stiles realised that probably didn't feel too good to the Werewolfs sensitive hearing. </p><p>“When I was monitoring the school a few months back-” Stiles couldn't help but cut in.</p><p>“You mean brooding and stalking people at the school.” </p><p>Derek didn't say anything but sigh lightly and continued. “When I was MONITORING the school, Joseph's name came up alot with the girl seniors, he was known as a total creep who wouldn't leave them alone.” </p><p>“Okay okay, so he was a creep, kept getting mad at their rejections, somehow became a supernatural creature and killed them in revenge.”</p><p>“Possibly.” Derek replied with.</p><p>“Well let's go make a visit to Joseph.”</p><p>“Not now.” Derek replied with, his tone firm. </p><p>Stiles nearly whined. “Why not?” </p><p>“Because Mr Human, it's almost night time and we don't know what we are going up against yet.”</p><p>Stiles huffed, “I may be human, but you know better than most that I am more than capable with supernatural creatures.” </p><p>“I know but just wait until the morning, remember your promise.” Derek then ended the call, leaving Stiles restless and fidgety. </p><p>Why did he keep making promises that were so hard to keep?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night seemed like it didn’t want to end, Stiles rushed out of his bedroom as he heard his father come home.</p><p>“Hey dad.” Stiles smiled, trying to keep the jitters to a minimum, but after almost nineteen years of Stiles shit, his dad knew something was up.</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski sighed and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack before turning to Stiles and eyeing him with his ‘Don’t give me some bullshit look.’</p><p>“What is it Stiles.” Sheriff sighed once again, he rolled his shoulder, trying to get the kink that had been there all afternoon.</p><p>“I was just wondering how your day was.” Stiles said, following him like a puppy waiting for treats.</p><p>“You want to know about those girls don’t you?” He asked, because of course Stiles would want to know about those girls.</p><p>Stiles didn’t hesitate to nod his head, hoping that his dad would be in the mood to help out.</p><p>“Alright what do you want to know?” Sheriff plopped down at the kitchen table and beckoned Stiles to get him a cup of coffee. Stiles busied himself in the kitchen whilst he asked his questions.</p><p>“Okay first, has any friends come to see them or to ask about them?” Stiles tried to keep calm, knowing his dad would’ve had a long day and his patience thin.</p><p>“Actually yeah, there was this one kid that came in to ask about Emily.”</p><p>Stiles heart pounded, “and what was his name?”</p><p>“I think it was jo or-”</p><p>“-Joseph.” Stiles finished for him.</p><p>His dad looked up. “Yeah how did you know?”</p><p>Stiles gently placed the cup in front of his dad. “Because I suspect him.”</p><p>His dad used to Stiles by now didn’t seem too surprised by this statement.</p><p>“What’s made you suspect him?” His dad asked, taking a relaxing sip of his coffee, before realising that Stiles hadn’t put any sugar in it.</p><p>He groaned. “Stiles you forgot the sugar again.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t forget dad, its for your health, you know what Melissa has been saying.”</p><p>“Melissa is just a nurse, hand me the damn sugar.”</p><p>Stiles sighed and reluctantly agreed, he wanted information from his dad and if he wanted it, he’d have to be on his good side.</p><p>“Melissa may just be a nurse, but you know she’s saved our lives countless times.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, sugar please.”</p><p>Stiles plopped the tin on the table and continued his story.</p><p>“So, I contacted Derek to get help-” Sheriff raised his eyebrows at this and Stiles just waved away the reaction.</p><p>“Anyways so I compiled names of possible suspects, and Derek remembered Joseph because he was known as a complete creep for always following around the popular girls and trying to get with them, so that’s why me and Derek are going to see him tomorrow.”</p><p>Sheriff spoke then. “Woah woah, you’re going to see him? if he’s a possible suspect than I should detain his ass and interrogate him.”</p><p>“Yeah and how are you even going to detain him, the only evidence you have is your nineteen-year-old son and a man that used to be wanted for murder.”</p><p>The sheriff mumbled something that he couldn’t quite hear into his coffee, Stiles presumed words that shouldn’t be said in front of anyone below the age of twelve.</p><p>“Promise you’ll stay with Derek the whole time yeah?” The sheriff once again had that worried look to his face, making him look ten years older, Stiles hated it when he made his dad worried.</p><p>“Yeah don’t worry I will.” Stiles smiled, trying to ease his fathers worries. His father seemed to take this and relaxed a bit. But he still worried constantly, there was so many times where he nearly lost his son, too many times.</p><p>“What if he is the murderer, what are you going to do?”</p><p>Stiles sighed, now that was a good question, because to be honest he had no fucking clue. Derek was different to Scott, Scott didn’t want anyone to die, whether innocent or not. However, Derek on the other hand only cared about the innocent, to hell those that murdered.</p><p>But what did Stiles think, did even those that took lives, deserved for theirs to get taken away? Or did they deserve it? You have to balance out the universe somehow after all.</p><p>Stiles shooed away the thoughts for now, for right now he had to focus on finding Joseph, he wasn’t even sure if the dude was a killer after all.</p><p>Sheriff finished his coffee and got up with an old man groan, “alright I think I’m going to hit the hay, don’t stay up too long alright.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, night dad.”</p><p>“Love ya kid.”</p><p>Stiles smiled, “love you too dad.”</p><p>Stiles now with new information sent a quick update text to Derek.</p><p>
  <em>Found out that Joseph went to the station to ask about Emily, maybe he doesn’t know he’s murdering? like Jackson? not sure yet.</em>
</p><p><em>See ya tomorrow, </em>his fingers stopped typing and a small evil smile furnished his face.</p><p><em>Sugarplum. </em>He finished with. With a light snicker he sent the text, already imaging the face that Derek would make upon finishing reading the text.</p><p>Derek replied almost immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Okay honeybun</em>
</p><p>Stiles snorted at the text and replied with a smilie face, sometimes when Derek wanted to be funny, he could be funny.</p><p>Now feeling quite lethargic Stiles decided he too should probably go to bed, the jitters had worn off and the adrenalin gone, all he wanted to do now was to curl up in his bed and knock out for a good eight hours.</p><p>The dawn broke and Stiles woke feeling well rested. He checked his phone, a missed text sent to him from Scott.</p><p>
  <em>Derek explained everything, if you need me too I’ll come there as soon as I can </em>
</p><p>Stiles felt slightly angry, Derek had no right to tell Scott about everything without his permission, but he began to reason with himself. Both Derek and Scott were adults and they could do what they liked or tell each other what they liked.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles just felt bitter that Derek hadn’t communicated with him.</p><p>Woah. Stiles back tracked at that thought. Why would he want Derek to communicate with him more, sure they were now working together, but Derek didn’t need to tell Stiles everything that he was gonna do, even if it did involve Stiles himself.</p><p>Stiles shook the thoughts away. He needed to be focusing on the day that they were about to have, and Stiles wasn’t even sure who was going to meeting who.</p><p>So, he picked up his phone and sent a quick text back to Derek, chuckling lightly at the last text that he had sent. Derek replied quick enough with a</p><p>
  <em>Ill come pick you up.</em>
</p><p>If they weren’t about to potentially risk their lives, it almost felt like Derek was picking him up for a date.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Stiles shrugged out of bed and hissed at how cold it was. He instantly went to his closet and shoved on the warmest hoodie he owned and jeans. He rushed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and spiked his hair up with a bit of gel.</p><p>His father was still sleeping, today his only day off for the week. Stiles sneaked past his bedroom door and made way to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure whether or not he felt like toast or cereal. Hey, he was an adult now, why not have both?</p><p>Stiles popped in the bread into the toaster and poured some cheerios into a bowl.</p><p>“Are you really having cereal and toast?” Derek asked, seemingly materialising from the shadows.</p><p>“Holy mother of god.” Stiles just about yelled, spilling cereal all over the bench and the floor.</p><p>He turned and death glared Derek. “Not cool dude not cool!”</p><p>Derek shrugged, “the front door was unlocked.”</p><p>Stiles continued the stink eye as he rushed around looking for the brush and pan. Finally finding it in the laundry room. He cleared up the mess, now his toast was cold, and his bowl seriously overflowed with cheerios.</p><p>“I really hate you sometimes.” Stiles groaned; he really didn’t feel like breakfast anymore. So, he left everything and went to find his runners.</p><p>“You not gonna eat?” Derek called after him, a hint of humour in his tone. Stiles grumbled words that he was sure Derek heard, he quickly gathered last night’s socks and slipped them on, then his shoes.</p><p>“Alright ready to go.” He said as he came back into the kitchen. Derek gave him a once over, which made Stiles blush slightly and he nodded. Stiles huffed and made way for the front door. He wasn’t sure why he even needed Derek’s approval in clothing anyways, Derek was Derek, and he did not need his approval!</p><p>The drive wasn’t awkward like Stiles thought it was going to be. The two sat in comfortable silence as the radio played the latest tunes softly in the background. Derek turned a corner and the school came into view.</p><p>“Wait hold up, are we going to confront him at school?” Stiles asked, he had presumed they would be going to his house.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles all we know is the kids class and name, I have no idea where he lives and besides its school hours at the moment so even if we went to his house he wouldn’t be home.”</p><p>Stiles groaned and banged his head back on the seat of the car, he had become so over exited about confronting this kid that he had completely forgot the setting in which it would take place.</p><p>“How are we going to get him alone, and I really don’t feel like running into my old teachers, especially coach.”</p><p>Stiles shivered at the thought, yes coach was his favourite teacher, but he really didn’t want to go through suspiciously bumping into him in the halls of his old school. He could already imagine the disgusted face that coach would have.</p><p>“We could wait until lunch to jump him.” Derek offered, but Stiles knew that probably wasn’t the best idea.</p><p>“We could pretend to be his dad and get him to the office than confront him.” Stiles thought instead, yeah that sounded like a much better idea than jumping the kid during lunch time.</p><p>Derek seemed to role play the idea in his head, seemingly happy with whatever result he got he nodded his head in approval. Stiles however didn’t feel all to confident.</p><p>“Derek something just feels off.” Stiles whispered, he felt like something was watching, and this something didn’t feel very welcoming.</p><p>“Stiles cool it, it’ll be fine.” Derek tried to reassure, but it really did nothing to the weird feeling Stiles now was very conscious of. Stiles breathing soon began to quicken. Wait seriously was he about to have a panic attack right now? He hadn’t had one in maybe a year, and now it was over confronting a high school student? But his thoughts did nothing to calm him, and the air he was breathing felt less and less.</p><p>“Stiles?” Derek called out, but for some reason his voice felt so distant, even though he was sitting right next to him.</p><p>“Stiles hey calm down, I’m with you and I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.” Derek’s consoling however did nothing to soothe Stiles oncoming panic attack.</p><p>Derek without thinking too much about it grabbed Stiles hand and shoved it against his neck, right in the spot where his heartbeat could be felt the strongest.</p><p>“Stiles I want you to focus on my heart beating, can you do that?”</p><p>Stiles nodded and let himself focus on the calming beat of Derek’s heart, for some reason it helped and soon Stiles could breathe easier again and Derek didn’t seem so far away.</p><p>Stiles looked to Derek and his breathe seemed to be taken away again. Derek unusually had a face of concern for Stiles, his hazel eyes bright with worry. Stiles hand still rested on Derek’s neck, the heat warming up his hand and his face. Suddenly Stiles became very subconscious as he took his hand away and his heart began racing. He looked away from Derek, knowing Derek would be hearing Stiles heartbeat by now and seeing the light blush splotching his cheek. However, Derek said nothing but.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Stiles nodded his head, “I’m fine, I really don’t know what caused that.” He chuckled lightly, he felt so stupid for nearly having a full-blown panic attack.</p><p>“You can stay in the car if you like?” Derek offered, still holding that concerned face.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, I’ll be fine.” Stiles huffed, he felt flustered with the sudden attention Derek was giving him and he didn’t know how he felt about it.</p><p>Stiles opened the car door and got out; the morning air frigid. They walked towards the school entrance, a pang of loneliness running through his chest. He really missed his friends, a lot.</p><p>Derek followed behind Stiles, sniffing the air. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong.</p><p>Then they heard the scream. Stiles and Derek both looked at each, confirming that yes, they both just heard that, and they rushed towards the school. Stiles kept feeling that feeling, making him rush even faster towards the scream. Once inside the school Stiles turned to Derek.</p><p>“Can you smell where its coming from.”</p><p>Derek took a moment, closing his eyes and focusing his smell, the scent of fear strong in the girl’s locker room.</p><p>“Looks like it came from the girl’s locker room.”</p><p>Stiles nodded and rushed towards the girl’s locker room, there the feeling just kept getting stronger and stronger. Derek pushed Stiles out of the way before Stiles ran in and ran in himself first. Stiles quickly followed. The scene was one that would’ve made an average person vomit. Blood was splattered all over the walls and there was Joseph, half morphed into what looked like a snake.</p><p>Derek growled and shifted into his beta form before charging at Joseph, whilst the two fought with hisses and growls echoing around, Stiles ran towards the girl that lay on the floor in a pool of blood. Stiles could see she was breathing, but it was shallow and weak. He threw off his shirt and tried to put pressure on the large wound that surrounded her stomach, but it was so large that it barely did anything.</p><p>“Derek, we need to get her to a hospital!” Stiles yelled. Derek too preoccupied wrestling the very scary looking Joseph made Stiles know that he would have to get this girl help himself.</p><p>Stiles picked her up and thanked the gods that he had kept working out after school had ended. He narrowly avoided being whipped by the large reptilian tail of Joseph and he stumbled out of the room. He looked around hoping that there would be a teacher there that could help him, but the school was quiet and empty.</p><p>Then it hit him, it was a public holiday and there was meant to be no school today. Stiles quickly rushed out of the school, the girl groaning in pain as he placed her in the backseat of Derek’s car. Stiles hesitated, he wanted to go see if Derek was okay, but he wasn’t sure how long the girl had left before she bled out all over his new car.</p><p>Stiles hissed and slammed the door shut, he just had to quickly check if Derek was okay. He turned and ran as fast as he could back to the girl’s locker room, he could hear the two still fighting, and he kept hoping that it was Derek winning the fight. He stormed back into the room, the snake hybrid had its two long fangs out and ready to bite down on Derek’s neck.</p><p>“Derek!” Stiles yelled, panic and adrenalin pumping through his veins, the snake surprised by the intrusion hesitated, and gave Derek just the chance he needed to manoeuvre behind the snake and snap its neck.</p><p>The snap of bones echoed around the room, and the body went limp. The half human half snake fell to the ground and transformed back into its human form of Joseph. Stiles cringed but rushed towards Derek to see if he was okay.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked. Derek grunted and rolled back his shoulders, there was multiple gashes across his chest and face, but Stiles knew that they would heal.</p><p>“Where’s the girl?” Derek groaned, then Stiles remembered the dying girl in her backseat.</p><p>“Shit!” He swore, before rushing back to the car, Derek right behind him.</p><p>“You left her here?” Derek yelled at Stiles, evidently furious.</p><p>“I had to see if you were okay.” Stiles said. Derek grumbled something that Stiles couldn’t hear, before starting the car and speeding towards the hospital. Once there, Derek bundled the girl into his arms and Stiles ran ahead, opening the door to the hospital for him.</p><p>“We need help!” Stiles called out, and immediately a nurse was at his side, soon Melissa appeared. The girl quickly got wheeled off to emergency, and Stiles and Derek were left standing there. One covered in blood with no shirt on and the other covered in blood and looking like he just came out of a car accident.</p><p>Stiles sat down, suddenly feeling lightheaded and Derek did the same.</p><p>“Why didn’t you take her straight away?” Derek asked again, this time calmer.</p><p>Stiles hesitated but knew that he had no choice but to tell the truth.</p><p>“I had to see if you were okay.” He said shrugging and refusing to look at Derek.</p><p>“You know I had it handled; you could have left without me.”</p><p>“Pfft you had it handled my arse, that thing was about to bite your head off.”</p><p>Derek looked away from Stiles and grumbled what Stiles thought sounded like, “I had it.”</p><p>Stile panicked slightly, why had he really gone back to check up on Derek? He never really had felt the need to do so before. Maybe it was due to the knowledge that it was just the two of them now. No Scott or any of Derek’s old pack having their back. It was just them now.</p><p>“Stiles what are you thinking?” Derek grumbled; Stiles turned to Derek with his heart thumping even louder.</p><p>“I had to, cause it’s just us.”</p><p>Derek’s eyes flashed with an emotion that Stiles couldn’t read.</p><p>“Yeah it’s just us.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ty for reading! im finding it a bit hard in how the fuck im going to develop a romantic interest between the two, but ill get there eventually! </p><p>Jessluci xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed by with little event.  Stiles and Derek didn’t talk only with the occasional catch up message to check that both were still alive. Josephs body was hidden by Derek later on that day, and he was now listed as a missing person. His father heard the whole story directly from Stiles that night.</p><p>Stiles from that night on kept dreaming of Derek in ways that he had never seen him before. Dreaming of a kind and gentle Derek, a very feisty and sexy Derek, and most of all a Derek that would just hold him. No words spoken between the two, just Derek’s arms surrounding Stiles, giving him the greatest sense of safety and comfort that he had ever felt.</p><p>Stiles would wake from these dreams feeling more and more confused. Firstly, why was he suddenly dreaming of Derek? And secondly, why did he not hate it as much as he should?</p><p>Stiles knew that he was attracted to men when middle school started, he applied for the lacrosse team with Scott, and instead of being distracted by the sport, he got distracted by the high school lacrosse team and the bicep muscles that constantly flexed from their well-toned arms.</p><p>As per usual if Stiles didn’t understand something, he manically researched it until he had a basic knowledge of the subject. After staying up all night on the computer, he concluded that he was attracted to men. It didn’t take long for Stiles to come to terms with it, for really it made a lot of sense. Sure, Lydia was still the hottest thing he had ever seen walk on this planet, but those guys had nearly come to par with Lydia.</p><p>Now, dreaming these dreams about Derek gave him the feelings he felt when he first realised his attraction to men. He sighed. No one could deny that Derek was a man that had been gifted in the looks department, but Stiles had never seen Derek in that way but in a grumpy and always aggressive wolf. He knew that Derek cared about the people close to him, and that he would sacrifice himself to save those close to him if he had to, but even knowing this hadn’t really affected the way Stiles saw Derek.</p><p>Why now why was he suddenly incredibly attracted to the dude, and how does he turn it off?</p><p>Stiles continued the self-loathing with his sudden realisation, when a loud bang came from the front door. Stiles jumped from his bed and panicked. What if it was something coming to get payback for Joseph, or just a random ass murderer? The loud bang continued, and Stiles rushed to the door, grabbing the baseball bat that sat behind his door just in case before he went.</p><p>He slowly opened the door, baseball bat at the ready, but the door flung open and Derek stumbled in. “Derek?” Stiles gasped, dropping the baseball bat and instantly supporting the weight of a very heavy Derek.</p><p>“Jeez dude you gotta lose some pounds.” Stiles grunted as he dragged Derek to his couch. He carefully dropped him on the couch and got a proper look at Derek. His shirt was ripped open, with cuts almost deep enough to see bone, pouring out blood. Stiles could see them healing, but they were so deep that it was a lot slower than it usually would be.</p><p>“Fuck what happened?”</p><p>Derek just grunted and let his head flop back onto the cushion of the couch.</p><p>“I should probably get you cleaned up.” Stiles rushed out of the living room and grabbed a facewash, he dampened it at the kitchen sink and came back to Derek who had moved to a lying down position on the couch.</p><p>“Im just gonna…” Stiles didn’t know how to continue, so he lifted up Dereks shirt and hissed. Even though he wasn’t the one injured, he didn’t know how to imagine the amount of pain that Derek would be in right now. The cuts ran horizontally and diagonally across his whole chest and stomach. The cuts even though deep didn’t seem to have cut any major veins or gone through organs which was good.</p><p>Stiles took the facewash to Derek’s cuts and cleaned up as much of the blood that he could. He rushed to the sink, cleaned the cloth and repeated this until the wounds no longer were leaking blood and Derek looked healed enough to sit up again.</p><p>Derek groaned again after Stiles had finished his last clean, and sat up, staring down at the pink flesh of his healing wounds.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” Stile asked, still crouched on the floor beside Derek and desperately pushing out the dreams that he kept having.</p><p>“Yeah I should heal fine now, thanks.” He grunted, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. Stiles took this as a cue to get off the floor, he left to dispose of the cloth and came back to Derek with his eyes closed and his breathing soft.</p><p>Stiles decided he would give him some time to rest, looking down at himself, his hands tinged red with blood and his shirt now beyond saving, Stiles decided that a nice hot shower would be in order. He quietly went to his room, grabbed his towel and some bed clothes and jumped into the bathroom.</p><p>They say that when in the shower, your thoughts tend to be clearer, but this particular shower time did nothing but make Stiles think of Derek’s extremely chiselled stomach and nicely proportionate arms. Stiles groaned as the blood started to rush to his lower regions as his mind ran to place’s it really shouldn’t.</p><p>“Fuck.” Stiles whispered, knocking his forehead against the tiles of the shower wall as he contemplated whether or not he should quickly rub one out. He knew that Derek would be able to smell his arousal, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever face Derek again if Derek had the knowledge that Stiles was masturbating a couple rooms away.</p><p>His erection increased.</p><p>Stile groaned. This was getting out of hand, and seriously starting to hurt. His morals bounced back and forth, Stiles hissed and turned the shower cold as his self-preservation kicked in, he really wouldn’t ever be able to face Derek again.</p><p>The cold water helped him calm down a bit, and by the time he was dressed he was no longer hard, but still feeling slightly horny. Stiles gently walked towards where Derek was hopefully sleeping. But he was no where to be seen. Confused he walked back to his bedroom and a text message lit up his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the help, I’ll explain everything tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>Stiles felt the onset of mortification. Derek knew.</p><p>Derek had been chilling in his apartment, feeling lonelier that he usually did. He sighed and decided that a workout would help with the heaviness that was weighing down his chest. Then the scent of them hit him. He shivered and instantly went into his beta form.</p><p>He could smell more than one of them, two maybe three. They smelt older, which meant one of two things. They could be stronger than Joseph or they would be weaker. The front door flew from its hinges and there stood a middle-aged woman and man. They instantly zeroed in on Derek and hissed with furiousness. They lunged at him, already transformed into the half snake that they were.</p><p>Poison glistened off their fangs, thick and clear, Derek hadn’t seen any poison come out of Josephs fangs, perhaps he wasn’t old enough to form any yet. But there was no time to think those thoughts as Derek narrowly dodged the razor-sharp tails of his attackers. The female snake lunged at him again, this time hiss screaming.</p><p>“YOU KILLED MY SON!”</p><p>The woman with her elongated fangs snapped at his neck which Derek once again just managed to avoid. The male snake whipped his tail out, this time managing to slice through Derek. Derek hissed, fuck that hurt. He knew that there was no poison on their tails, so he would heal. Derek swiped at the male snake and managed to just clip at his face which wasn’t protected by any of their scales.</p><p>The male snake hissed with fury and lunged forward, Derek jumped back and crashed into his wall. The impact knocked the breath out of him, and two tails instantly sliced into him. Derek coughed up blood and growled. This wasn’t looking good, if he didn’t get away, they would kill him.</p><p>The face of Stiles smiling instantly popped into his head, and his need for survival increased. Derek growled and lunged at the female snake, falling to the ground and the two unbalanced, the snake didn’t see the punch that Derek was just about to deliver to her head. The snake instantly knocked out from the impact left just the male and Derek. The male now even more furious at seeing what Derek thought his partner was hissed and lunged at the speed of light towards Derek. Derek however, had seen it coming and threw himself out of the way, crashing into the back of his couch. Derek knew there would be no way for him to somehow beat this guy without backup, his only chance was to run.</p><p>Derek really hated to run away.</p><p>But as he looked down to his chest his cuts were deep and bleeding profusely, the lack of blood was making him weak, and he wasn’t healing fast enough to even try this guy. Derek rushed to the closest window he was to and jumped out. Landing on the pavement five floors down with a groan. He pushed off the ground and made for the first place that he could think of.</p><p>Stiles.</p><p>Derek now feeling rested and healed opened his eyes and saw that Stiles was no longer in the living room. The sound of the shower turning on alerted him, but then he relaxed, it was just Stiles taking a shower. Derek surveyed the damage, the wounds now pink and raw, thanks to Stiles help in cleaning them they had healed at a much faster rate than before. He touched them lightly, the pain only minimum, nothing a few painkillers would help.</p><p>Derek rested his head back on the couch when the scent hit him. The scent of arousal. First Derek was confused then put two and two together. Stiles was aroused, but at what he wasn’t sure. The scent became stronger and Derek began feeling uncomfortable for images of Stiles aroused and hard was suddenly stirring the pit of heat in his stomach. This wasn’t good, since when would knowing that Stiles just a few rooms away hard, would make him aroused too.</p><p>Derek couldn’t help but zone in on the sounds that was coming from the shower, and it was either Stiles was being extra quiet, or he was fighting back the need to… Derek shook his head, if he kept thinking about this any further, he would seriously grow an issue in his lower regions. Derek’s ears perked as he heard a groan come from the shower, and he felt through his senses the temperature of the water change. Stiles had decided to fight it.</p><p>Even so, the images that Derek had made in his head unsettled Derek, he needed to get out of there. He wasn’t sure what the fuck he would do if he saw Stiles come out of that shower, wet hair, a little damp and smelly slightly horny.</p><p>Derek had to get out.</p><p>So, he did.</p><p>He sent a quick message to Stiles and slipped through the front door quietly. His pants tighter than they were before he came.</p><p>This was going to be a problem.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohh i updated again, im shook. So i kinda have a feel of how im going to develop this relationship so thats good. Nothing like imagining each other horny to kick start this relationship XD</p><p>i have exams coming up so updates are going to be inconsistent sorry about that!</p><p>But hope you enjoyed much love xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles dashed around his house in a state of panic, he had an apology message all typed up to send to Derek but was debating on whether or not to send it. His newfound attraction to Derek and also the utter humiliation of Derek knowing what exactly went down in his shower the night before really put a notch in his plans to see Derek today. But before he could send the message his phone vibrated and a message from Derek had been sent.</p><p>
  <em>Same café at lunch</em>
</p><p>There was no question mark, just the message and Stiles knew then that Derek wasn’t giving him a choice on the matter.</p><p>Stiles would have to go.</p><p>Stiles breathed in deep and deleted the message before he could accidentally send it. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned flopping onto the couch, no matter any desperate attempt he tried he couldn’t block out the memories of the night before. The pure want of remembering of wanting to release himself kept making his abdomen heat up and his groin slightly twitch.</p><p>This wasn’t good at all. Stiles absolutely fucking knew that when if he took one look at Derek today, he would grow a boner.</p><p>Mind you, Stiles had already rubbed one out, twice! He woke with morning wood after having very vivid and very R rated dreams about Derek. He didn’t mind them when he was dreaming, but when he awoke guilt would rush over him. However, there was no Derek here now to know what Stiles was doing, and even though he’d regret it after he would cum, he also felt like he was on cloud nine. That first orgasm that morning had instantly gone on his top ten orgasm list. It wasn’t quite on the same level as his first orgasm whilst having proper (not on moulded couches) sex, but it was goddamn close.</p><p>Stiles grumbled crankily and rolled off the couch, landing with an oof on the floor. He really needed to get his horniness under control, maybe he needed to find a one-night stand or something.</p><p>Yes, that is exactly what he needed. He could rock up to a gay bar in his tightest jeans that just screamed fuck me! Find the closest hot looking guy, grind on him a couple times, take him back to his place since his dad would be working late and take off some of that sexual tension that had been building up for god knows how long.</p><p>Stiles excited with his now made up plans felt slightly better at seeing Derek, maybe he would be able to keep it under control knowing he would have a mindless but hopefully good fuck tonight. Stiles now a lot more self-conscious of Derek than before, took his time choosing an outfit for lunch. But before he dressed in his outfit, he realised that this wouldn’t be a date and he threw the outfit on his bed and shoved on some jeans and a hoodie.</p><p>He would save that outfit tonight, but with his fuck me jeans.</p><p>Stiles grabbed his car keys from his desk, sent a quick text to Derek to say that he would be on his way and jumped into his car. The car ride allowed for his thoughts to clear in his head. Stiles always felt better when he had plans. First, he would talk about Derek about what the fuck happened to him last night, but he had a good idea about what did. Then he would go to the closest gay bar in town, which was only fifteen minutes away, find someone to screw and have an epic and hopefully sexually satisfying night.</p><p>He parked outside the café and took a deep breath, he needed to keep his breathing and heart beat steady when he talked to Derek, he didn’t want to make things even weirder and awkward than they had to be.</p><p>Stiles jumped out of his car and locked the door, he checked his phone quickly, zero notifications which was not unusual and started towards the café. As he walked in, he immediately zoned in on the small table that they had met at last time and sure enough Derek was there.</p><p>He smiled and breathed in. Keep your cool. He told himself. He had to keep his cool.</p><p>“Hey.” He greeted, flashing a gentle smile.</p><p>Derek looked up and Stiles nearly gasped, Stiles would have missed it if he wasn’t suddenly so aware of Derek, but he definitely saw arousal flash through Derek’s hazel eyes. Stiles, trying to make it seem like he hadn’t noticed sat down and quickly grabbed the menu, thanking the distraction but also suddenly realising that he was starving.</p><p>“I’m broke so it’s on you yeah?” Stiles asked looking up, he wanted to keep the mood light today and currently all he felt was sexual tension flashing around the atmosphere like lightning. Stiles looked back down to the menu when he couldn’t take looking at Derek’s eyes any longer. They were deep and alluring and he could easily drown in them if he wanted to.</p><p>Stiles tried to reason with himself, surely this feeling was just him and he was just reading far too much into Derek’s expressions and the sexual tension that he was feeling? But when Stiles looked back up to Derek, his eyes flashed neon blue.</p><p>Yep okay definitely wasn’t imagining things, Derek was incredibly turned on right now and Stiles was desperately trying to hold onto every last piece of sanity and willpower that he had left.</p><p>Stiles trying to keep things on track to what was meant to be happening this meeting, cleared his throat and asked in a quiet voice, “what happened last night?”</p><p>Derek seeming to somewhat bring himself together and looked away from Stiles, Stiles then realised that a slight blush began to brighten the tips of his ears. Stiles desperately wanted to tease Derek for it, but he knew it wasn’t the right time.</p><p>“It was the family of Joseph, his mum and dad.”</p><p>“Oh shit.” Was all Stiles could say.</p><p>“I didn’t know they were coming, they ambushed me, and I had no choice but to run away, they are a lot stronger than Joseph, and I barely was able to deal with that kid.”</p><p>Stiles too could’ve teased Derek for this, but the situation was now serious and there was no time for teasing or joking about creatures that could kill Derek.</p><p>“What are we going to do, do they know about me?” He asked, suddenly worried about his dad.</p><p>Derek shrugged and shook his head, staring at Stiles this time.</p><p>“I’m not really sure, we didn’t talk a whole lot, you know just trying to survive.”</p><p>Stiles understood that, but he also needed to know if these… Things knew about him, because if they did, they might try using his father as bait to lure him out, and Stiles would take the bait in a heartbeat.</p><p>“Derek, I need to know if they know about me, my dad could be in serious danger.”</p><p>Derek looked up at him with apologetic eyes.</p><p>“I know, but I have idea who they are, and also what.”</p><p>Stiles thought for a moment, then realised there potentially was a person that knew who Josephs parents were.</p><p>“Hey, I reckon my dad knows who they would be.” Derek eyes shone with understanding and the two both stand up.</p><p>“Station?”</p><p>“Station.” Derek nodded his head.</p><p>Stiles went to his car, but Derek stopped him with a gentle grasp of his wrist. “Wouldn’t it be easier just to take one car?” He asked, slight hesitation in his eyes.</p><p>Stiles remembered back to the intense sexual tension that he felt back in the café, and he wasn’t sure if being a car, a private space with Derek, would be such a good idea. But what could possibly go so wrong, the station was only about ten minutes away.</p><p>“Alright but we take my car.” Stiles smirked, he knew how Derek felt about driving and his car and instantly Derek didn’t like that idea.</p><p>“Stiles…” He began, but Stiles stopped him.</p><p>“Uh uh, if you want me to go together with you, it’s with my car.”</p><p>Derek seemed to fight with himself, a grimace forming on his face, but eventually he sighed, growled softly at Stiles and smoothly swiped the car keys out of Stiles hand.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m driving.”</p><p>“Cheater.” Stiles murmured, and Derek chuckled lightly as he opened the driver’s door.</p><p>Stiles heart pounded at that, he never realised how good Derek sounded when he chuckled, it must be ten times better when he laughed.</p><p>“Stiles you coming?” Derek yelled through the open window, which he really didn’t need to as Stiles was only a metre away. This snapped Stiles out of his reverie and Stiles quickly rushed into the passenger seat. Derek started the car and they were on their way.</p><p>The radio hummed in the background as the two drove. Stiles was reminded of the trip that they had taken to the school only about a month ago, and how things have changed since. Stiles chanced a look at Derek, who was coincidentally looking at him at the same time. Stiles looked away at the sudden eye contact and blushed.</p><p>He propped his elbow on the door and rested his chin on his palm. His thoughts thundered through his brain, not giving him a moment of peace. Questions kept hitting him left right and centre, and none of these questions he had answers to.</p><p>Why was he suddenly so attracted to Derek?</p><p>Did he want something more than sex with Derek?</p><p>Did he like Derek?</p><p>And did Derek maybe like him back?</p><p>Stiles sighed at these thoughts and Derek turned to him, a question twinkling in his eyes, but Derek said nothing and turned his attention back to the road. Stiles watched as Derek drove, his biceps flexed slightly from holding the wheel, his shoulders strong and wide as they always were. His jawline sharp enough to cut through the sexual tension that Stiles now could now feel building up. Stiles knew that this was partially his fault as he was unabashedly checking out Derek now, but he couldn’t stop once he had begun.</p><p>Derek’s hands gripped the wheel tighter and his jawline clenched, Stiles watched awed at how he had missed realising this pure walking sex machine for the last three years. Derek turned to Stiles, his eyes now a neon blue, Stiles blushed but chanced a look down. Derek’s jeans strained against the Derek’s crotch, a tent forming.</p><p>Stiles couldn’t stop looking, and Derek growled out his name. “Stiles.” He warned. But Stiles didn’t care at that moment, he was aware that Derek had pulled over, Stiles unclipped his seat beat and moved towards Derek. He felt like there was something pulling him towards Derek, and he had no issue with allowing this feeling to pull him.</p><p>Stiles unzipped Derek’s jeans, seemingly in slow motion and Derek hissed at the release of tension. Stiles slowly palmed the bulge through Derek’s underwear and instantly there was a hand gripping Stiles hair, and a groan escaping Derek’s mouth. Stiles wanted to tease Derek slightly, so he palmed it a few more times, Derek’s hand gripped tighter and a warning growl told Stiles that he needed to hurry up.</p><p>Stiles looked up at Derek this time, licking his lips with anticipation and finally moving his hand inside the underwear and taking out Derek’s very stiff hard on. Derek’s head fell back on to the head of the seat as Stiles hand moved up and down the shaft. His hand loosened on Stiles hair but quickly tightened as Stiles lips surrounded Derek and his tongue contacted the pulsating head.</p><p>Stiles could feel Derek trying not thrust up into his mouth, Stiles knowing that Derek was so close quickly bobbed up and down, making sure to keep his teeth away and his tongue moving swirling around the shaft. He licked the tip and tasted the saltiness of precum dripping out. He smiled at this and continued to lick along the slit of the tip, which made Derek moan again. He moved back down the shaft, only after three more bobs is when Derek moaned out, “I’m coming.” Before he released into Stiles mouth.</p><p>Stiles never really liked swallowing, but there was no other choice now and at finishing swallowing he didn’t find Derek tasting that bad. He sat up, fully aware of what he had done, and fully aware of how hard that he had become. Derek’s eyes still hadn’t stopped glowing, and finally the two came together in an explosive kiss.</p><p>Their tongues hungrily danced together, each exploring each other’s mouths not caring how rough and sloppily they were kissing. Teeth clashed with each other, moans vibrated through their mouths and hands touched whatever they could. Derek’s hands moved down to Stiles tight crotch and Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth as he palmed it. Stiles had to pull away to breathe and focus on Derek unzipping his jeans and instantly palming Stiles dick under his underwear. Derek popped his dick out, using the precum as lubricant to rub up and down. Stiles instantly moaned, he shivered with pleasure as Derek gave him the best handjob that he had ever had.</p><p>Stiles could feel the building of his orgasm, he grasped the back of Derek’s head, thrusting their lips together as he moved his hips with the movement of Derek’s hand. Derek knowing that he was close pulled their lips away and moved them to take in Stiles.</p><p>Stiles gasped with the hot feeling of being in Derek’s mouth and shuddered with his orgasm, he closed his eyes and rode out the waves of his orgasm, which was now at the top of his list of best orgasms, whilst Derek swallowed every drop of him.</p><p>Derek popped off Stiles, which now was limp and looked to Stiles, Stiles noticing that there was still some cum on Derek’s lips leaned in and licked it off. Derek reacted and kissed him aggressively. The two once again hungrily kissed. It seemed like they were making up for years of not being able to do kiss and Stiles never wanted to stop.</p><p>After what only felt like minutes but looking at the time had been an hour, Stiles finally sat up from the backseat of the car where the two had moved to so they could be closer and more comfortable. Stiles and Derek had barely spoken throughout all of this, and Stiles had no idea what to say.</p><p>He brushed his fingers through Derek’s hair, looking at him like he had never looked at him before. Derek’s face was flushed with aftermath of sex, well in their case almost sex, his lips were slightly swollen from the constant kissing and Stiles had even left a hickey which Derek thoroughly enjoyed receiving. Stiles leaned down and licked the hickey, biting it slightly again for good measure.</p><p>Stiles too looked like he had just received the best fuck of his life, and even though there had been no sort of actual penetration, Stiles knew that there would be no one that could beat the amount of complete pleasure and sexual satisfaction that he had just felt with Derek.</p><p>“That was amazing.” Stiles sighed, and he rested his head back down on Derek’s chest. Stiles could hear and feel the racing of Derek’s heart.</p><p>“Yes, that was.” Derek whispered back, leaning forward slightly and kissing the top of his head.</p><p>They both laid there for a while, glowing in the aftermath of pleasure and sex. The two still had a lot unsaid, but for now Stiles was content and nothing could ruin it.</p><p>Eventually the sun set, and Stiles could feel his muscles protesting about their position. Stiles sighed and sat up, groaning and shuffling so that Derek could sit up too. The two sat, thinking about what they could say. Stiles looked down and quickly rezipped his jeans and Derek doing the same.</p><p>Stiles then suddenly came to a realisation that no, he didn’t just want Derek for sex, he wanted to be with him for more.</p><p>Stiles being the typical person to just say whatever came to his brain looked to Derek and blurted out.</p><p>“I don’t want this to be just sex.” Derek turned to him, his eyes wide and he blushed at realising what he just said and turned away from Derek, feeling the heat of the blush that was probably deepening the colour of his entire face.</p><p>Derek said nothing but grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close, letting their lips meet. This time the kiss was gentle and deep. Stiles knew Derek was saying something with kiss, it felt like Derek was saying he felt the same.</p><p>Derek pushed away, rested his forehead against Stiles and smiled,</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Stiles heart fluttered, he really liked Derek then, fuck he knew that he was falling for him. But right now, was not the right moment, everything was getting to be too much even though it felt so good.  He felt so fucking happy that Derek felt the same as he did.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg i havent written a sex scene in a very long time, i initially wasnt going to do any but goddamn it just felt right. Hope you guys enjoyed this update! I finished my last practice exam today so happy about that. also might have to change the rating to E XD</p><p>Hope you're all safe and well xx</p><p>Jessluci :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek and Stiles finally pulled into the police station, his father would still be there and hopefully not on a call. Stiles lowkey just wanted to go back home and take Derek back to his bed, but right now they had a job to do, even if they had taken a little detour.</p><p>Stiles checked his reflection in the mirror of the side view mirror, making sure that he didn’t look like he had just been fucked. Stiles lips no longer were swollen, and his hair had been brushed with the emergency hairbrush he kept in his car. Looking respectable he turned to Derek, who was straightening out his shirt, he smiled his lopsided smile and stepped towards him. Derek looked him up and down, a smile slowly forming on his lips. Stiles smiles grew and he placed a quick peck on his lips before turning around and hurrying towards the station.</p><p>Stiles willed the blush back down his neck and he breathed in deep, calming down his racing heart. He breathed in the stale station air, he hadn’t really been back here in a good while. He had forgotten how messy and clustered the offices of stations were.</p><p>Stiles turned around to make sure Derek was still with him, Derek had masterfully placed back on his brooding serious face, Stiles wanted to chuckle at that, but right now they had to get serious, Dereks life was in trouble and quite possibly his fathers.</p><p>He knocked on his fathers office door, The sheriffs gruff tired voice called them in.</p><p>“Hey dad.” Stiles smiled as he entered the office.</p><p>“Oh, hey Stiles… and Derek.” The Sheriffs eyebrows were raised with a question, but Stiles didn’t have any time to answer them.</p><p>“Hey dad do you have the contact details of the parents of Joseph?” Stiles asked, dropping into the seat by his father’s desk.</p><p>“Uhh yeah somewhere around here, but why I thought that Joseph business was over with?”</p><p>Derek sat down on the chair next to Stiles. “Sheriff, Joseph wasn’t the only one of his kind, there’s a family of them and they came looking for me last night.”</p><p>The Sheriff sighed with exhaustion. Honestly, he wasn’t all that surprised by this news, of course nothing could just end with one death, it had to end with many.</p><p>“So, you need to find out who they are I suppose?” He asked.</p><p>Stiles continued. “Yeah, Derek couldn’t make out their identities when they were in their snake forms, but we assumed that they probably gave their proper contact details to you.”</p><p>“Well I’m sure they are real details.” Sheriff shifted piles of paper around on his desk for a few moments before he finally dug out the piece of paper in question.</p><p>But before Stiles could take the paper out of his father’s hand, it was held back.</p><p>“You two aren’t going to find them on your own, are you?” He asked, his fatherly glare coming out.</p><p>Stiles scratched the back of his head awkwardly; he hadn’t really thought about getting back up, but he suddenly realised that was probably a good idea.</p><p>“Umm ill contact Scott, Scott and Derek can handle it I’m sure.” Stiles tried to reassure his dad, but he could still see the glint of hesitation in his eyes.</p><p>“I promise we’ll find backup dad.”</p><p>“You better.” He grumbled, giving the paper to Stiles, Stiles took it eagerly.</p><p>“And you.” The Sheriff nodded towards Derek; Derek’s back straightened to attention.</p><p>“You keep my son safe you hear?”</p><p>Derek nodded his head, “of course sir.”</p><p>Stiles heart beat manically, this felt so different then all the last times, and Stiles trusted that Derek really meant this. Stiles forced himself to not look at Derek, he didn’t want to make his dad feel suspicious about them as Stiles really didn’t feel like answering questions that he wasn’t sure how to answer yet. </p><p>The two got up, they would call it a night and try to figure out the plan tomorrow, Stiles had decided, and Derek seemed to think the same.</p><p>“Be safe yeah.” His dad said as he was leaving.</p><p>“Always.” Stiles replied, with a slight pang in his heart, he really didn’t want to make promises that always so hard to keep.</p><p>Derek and Stiles made their way back to his car, as soon as they got in, they could immediately smell the aftermaths of sex. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly as Derek pulled out of the carpark.</p><p>They really hadn’t said anything to each other yet, and Stiles really had no fucking clue as to how to start any conversation. There was a lot that Stiles wanted to say, but for the first time in his life he had no idea in how to communicate his thoughts. Derek seemed to be deeper in thought than anything, his hand rested on the gear shift, even though the car was an automatic.</p><p>Stiles itched to take his hand, but he wasn’t sure what the boundaries were yet, he wasn’t even sure where the two stood with each other. Derek turned to him, he could probably smell the anxiety in the air, Derek’s hand moved and took Stiles hand, clasping them together and moving it to his lap. Stiles heart raced, but instantly he felt calmer.</p><p>Yes, this could work, this could definitely work.</p><p>Derek hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Stiles all night. With each minute that he let his mind drift, he would come back to those thoughts of Stiles naked and erotic. Derek growled and dropped to the floor, he did so many pushups that eventually he lost count, when he finally became out of breath, he dropped to the floor and sighed.</p><p>The exercise hadn’t helped one bit. Derek was still feeling extremely horny, horny for Stiles. Derek groaned and went to his shower, maybe a shower would work, but as soon as he got in all he could remember was the smell that Stiles was emitting when he was in the shower last night. Derek had smelt the smell of arousal many times before, however, he had never known for someone’s arousal to be so sweet and alluring, it made him lose all control that he had, and that frightened him.</p><p>Derek now raging hard could think of nothing to do but to just have to help himself. His head fell back as soon as he touched himself, and soon his imagination was running wild, instead of knowing it was his hand that was pleasuring him, he couldn’t help but think of Stiles long slender fingers. Derek sped up, losing all rhythm, simply determined to just make himself cum. Finally, his orgasm arrived, and Derek moaned with ecstasy, he couldn’t remember the last time had had such a good orgasm from masturbating. Then guilt washed over him, because really, he had been masturbating to the thought of Stiles, which had made him cum.</p><p>Derek groaned in defeat, he had no idea why he was thinking of Stiles this way, but he found that he had already come to accept these thoughts. Derek finished in the shower and dressed in some loose shorts. He wondered what tomorrow was going to be like. When he would see Stiles, Stiles lopsided smile and wide chocolate eyes. He knew he would have to use every ounce of control that he had to stop himself from doing anything that Stiles would not want.</p><p>Derek crawled into his bed and threw the covers on. He would have to just wait until tomorrow he thought, no bother in worrying about it now. As Derek woke up, he instantly knew he had woken up with morning wood. To him this was unusual, he had not woken up with morning wood since he was a teenager. Derek groaned and slipped his hand into his shorts, popping out his dick which was already leaking with precum. Derek sighed with the relief of tension as he moved his hand up and down. Instantly he was thinking about Stiles again, and as soon as his mind wandered to Stiles, he thought of his mouth coming around his dick as he came.</p><p>“Stiles.” He moaned as he came.</p><p>This was going to be a problem.</p><p>Derek knew that Stiles was most likely contemplating whether or not to meet with Derek today, but Stiles needed to know about the family of those snake people, before he found out by himself. Derek took out his phone and hesitated with what to text him. Finally, he decided on a simple</p><p>
  <em>Same café at lunch. </em>
</p><p>He left no room for Stiles to argue with him, feeling satisfied he did the few chores that he needed to do for the morning, such as cleaning his apartment and doing menial tasks. The morning carried on, with nothing prominent happening.</p><p>Then the afternoon slowly dawned. There was nothing to stop the anxiety that Derek was slowly starting to feel. Derek rarely felt anxiety, however just the thought of seeing Stiles, especially after the things he did thinking of him made his heart race.</p><p>Derek finally had to start getting ready to leave or he would be late, he knew that Stiles wouldn’t bail, his curiosity wouldn’t allow for it. The car ride had Derek stewing in his own thoughts. Self-doubt making his stress.</p><p>What if he couldn’t control himself when he saw Stiles?</p><p>What if Stiles was repulsed by him?</p><p>What if…</p><p>Derek parked at the café with ten minutes to spare, he banged his head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He willed his heart to still, he had to be in full control if he were to face Stiles, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.</p><p>These thoughts ultimately scared Derek, for he had always been able to control himself. He was the one who taught others how to control, he was always the one best at being able to control the wolf within him. However, thinking about Stiles in the way that he had, yearning for Stiles, wanting Stiles, had awakened something within Derek that was insatiable.</p><p>Derek knew at the back of his mind that this feeling went further, but he was too focused on unknown to realise this.</p><p>Derek could smell Stiles driving from a block away. He sat up, suddenly extremely alert. He zeroed in on the smell and instantly he became aroused. Shit this wasn’t good.</p><p>Derek growled down at his lap, maybe he could scare it back down, eventually he was able to calm himself, but the smell of Stiles was becoming stronger the closer that he got. How the fuck was he supposed to control himself with Stiles sitting right next to him?</p><p>Derek eventually got out of his car and sat down at his usual seat at the café, perhaps if he evaded his senses with the smell of others he wouldn’t feel as affected. This helped for a moment, but then Stiles entered, and Derek nearly shifted.</p><p>His clenched his fists and punctured his hands with his nails, the pain helped him gather minutes amounts of control. Stiles had never smelt this way before, he smelt like soap and lemon washing powder, his wolf ached to come out and see Stiles. Stiles sat, unaware of how out of control Derek was. He instantly hide behind a menu and Derek used that time to pull in his nails and stop the flaring of his eyes.</p><p>Stiles looked back up, his eyes flashing wide with understanding. However, he seemed to want to ignore whatever what was happening, and this was only making Derek feel worse.</p><p>“I’m broke so it’s on you yeah?” Derek couldn’t trust himself to say anything, so he didn’t.</p><p>Stiles continued with his staring and not staring. Derek growled and his eyes flashed. Stiles nearly gasped and all Derek wanted to do at that moment was to kiss Stiles until he was gasping out of breath.</p><p>Derek shook his head, thinking about those things wasn’t making his situation any better. Stiles decided that talking about last night would help change the mood of the situation. Which it did, thinking about how he was nearly killed last night did help Derek gain his control back.</p><p>With the decision made to go to the station and ask about Josephs parents, Derek felt calmer.</p><p>With feeling more in control he decided to ask Stiles to travel together. Stiles seemed hesitant to be alone with him, and Derek felt instantly guilty for that, no matter the times where Derek had threatened Stiles with violence, his intent was never to cause him any harm.</p><p>Stiles shrugged and took out his keys with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Alright but we take my car.”</p><p>Derek instantly did not like that idea, he felt much better driving in his safe and not a hundred-year-old car.</p><p>“Stiles…” He warned, he knew Stiles knew his feelings about his car, it may no longer be the jeep, but it definitely wasn’t that better than his jeep.</p><p>Stiles stopped him, a smirk no stretching his face. “Uh uh, if you want me to go together with you, it’s with my car.”</p><p>Derek smirked, fine he could take Stiles car and with a sharp movement of his hand, he had taken Stiles keys before he could blink.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m driving.”</p><p>Stiles pouted and mumbled, “cheater.” As Derek chuckled towards Stiles car.</p><p>Derek got into the car, and Stiles continued to stand there, lost in space. Derek could see that glint of hesitation in his eyes again and it made Derek’s heart squeeze.</p><p>“Stiles you coming?” Derek yelled at, Stiles seemed to come back to earth and he stared at Derek, embarrassment making his cheeks blush lightly. Derek smiled at him, his heart pounding. Fuck, what was this feeling all of a sudden?</p><p>Derek could feel the sexual tension building and his control loosening. Stiles turned and stared at him, his eyes flashing with arousal, this only made Derek lose more control. Derek gripped the steering wheel so tightly he was afraid that he would break it.</p><p>Derek’s eyes flashed neon blue as he looked back to Stiles, Stiles with eyes glazed over with arousal and Derek had to pull over before he crashed the car. Stiles unbuckled his belt and moved towards his, Derek took an intake of breath as Stiles unzipped his jeans, Derek felt the slight relief of tension, and he unconsciously fisted his hand in Stiles hair.</p><p>Derek lay there, feeling content and warm with Stiles laying on top of him. His heart beat calmly. Derek brushed his hand up and down Stiles back underneath his shirt whilst Stiles sighed. Derek knew that he didn’t want this just be sex with Stiles, he knew now that he wouldn’t ever be able to let another person see Stiles so relaxed and vulnerable, he couldn’t.</p><p>Stiles eventually groaned and sat up, Derek did to, tidying himself up.</p><p>Then Stiles broke the silence.</p><p>“I don’t want this to just be sex.” He seemed embarrassed at saying it, but Derek had never heard words that had made him feel so happy.</p><p>He pulled Stiles in to a soft and deep kiss, before pulling away and saying, “me too.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thought id do a pov for Derek :)</p><p>hope you guys enjoyed, dont know when next update will be, ive got exams coming in a month so its gonna get pretty hectic on my side from here. </p><p>Hope youre all safe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles laid on his bed feeling the complete bliss from the night. Derek had dropped him off at home and gone to get his car. Stiles knew that there was a lot that was unsaid and the relationship to still talk about, but at the moment, he did not care.</p><p>Stiles sighed and grabbed his pillow to hug, every thought about Derek made his heart pound, this feeling was so unknown yet so exciting to him. Stiles heard is father pull into the driveway, he sat up realising that he hadn’t prepared anything for his dad to eat. He rushed into the kitchen and shoved last nights spaghetti into the microwave. The microwave droned on and his dad walked into the kitchen, limping slightly due to his bad hip.</p><p>“Hey Dad.” Stiles beamed, he felt so good and he wasn’t bothered in trying to hide his good mood.</p><p>The Sheriff raised his eyebrows once again in question, Stiles just smiled back at him.</p><p>“Someone’s in a good mood.” He said, slowly crouching down into a chair with a grunt.</p><p>“Besides the looming danger of the lizard people, I had a good day.” Stiles said, turning to take out the now finished microwave. He hissed at how hot the bowl was and tried not to drop the ceramic onto the floor.</p><p>“Careful.” His father chastised.</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Stiles took out a tea towel from a cupboard and wrapped it around the bowl, he took it to his dad who eyed the food with hunger.</p><p>“Viola enjoy.” Stiles beamed once again, he turned to clean up his mess in the kitchen whilst his dad ate. The memories of the night now flashing through his head, each memory made his heart race and his stomach flutter.</p><p>“Okay seriously Stiles, tell me what happened.” His Dad sighed; he had a small inkling what had happened to make Stiles in such a good mood.</p><p>“Nothing significant alright, just let it be.” Stiles glared at his dad; he was going to ruin his good mood if he kept it up.</p><p>The Sheriff shrugged and let it go, if Stiles didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t talk about it.</p><p>Stiles having done his duty for the night went back to his bedroom, he closed his door and sighed with relief. Now he could soak in the memories of the night and enjoy his alone time.</p><p>He turned around after closing his door and was about to flop back onto his bed when he collided into a very firm chest. He squeaked and bounced back. He was half expecting it to be Derek as he looked up but then the smile fell off his face.  </p><p>The male snake hissed out its forked tongue, its eyes bright green and screaming with fury. Stiles stumble backwards, his hand wildly searching for his baseball bat, but before he could find anything to defend himself the snake lunged forward and pierced his skin with its sharp and slim fangs.</p><p>Stiles chocked and gasped, instantly it felt like molten lava was being injected into his veins, he wanted to scream but he also didn’t want to alert his father to the danger inside his house. Stiles fell to the floor, no longer able to support the weight of himself.</p><p>“It might not kill you, but you’ll be in much pain until they find the antidote.” The snake hissed a chuckle.</p><p>“If.” He finished.</p><p>And then he was gone. Stiles continued to writhe and grunt on the ground, he had never felt so much pain before, even when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. He needed to get help, the snake may have said he wouldn’t die, but the amount of searing hot pain running through his body, he wasn’t sure how much longer his body could hold on.</p><p>Stiles wanted the release of screaming; however, he couldn’t alert his father, he had made a promise to himself to try and keep his father out of all this as much as he could. Stiles tried to stand up, but any movement he did made the pain infinitely worse.</p><p>Stiles hissed and forced himself up, he fell onto his bed and grinded his teeth together, he could not scream, he could not scream.</p><p>He pulled his phone off his bedside table and called the person who he hoped would help.</p><p>The phone rang and finally it picked up.</p><p>“Stiles?” Dr Deaton asked, he sounded slightly worried.</p><p>Stiles held the phone tighter, how was he going to speak, he wasn’t sure if he could.</p><p>“Help.” He managed to mutter out.</p><p>“Where are you Stiles?” Deaton now seemed more alert, Stiles grinded his jaw again, he didn’t have a lot of willpower left.</p><p>“At home.” He managed to say, he lost grip of the phone and it fell onto the floor. He could hear Deaton still talking but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, perhaps concentrating would help him control the pain, but really it just made it worse. He felt as if he could feel the poison sloshing through his veins, burning everything that it touched. He could feel his breathe become shallower and his heart racing. His heart was trying to rid of the poison that sullied his veins, but it was to no avail.</p><p>He heard footsteps make his way to his door, and his father softly knocked on the door. Stiles desperately tried to look relaxed as he pretended to sleep. He hoped that the sweat pouring down his forehead and his heavy breathing wouldn’t alert his father.</p><p>His dad slowly peaked his head through the door, “night kid.” He murmured, Stiles not knowing what else to do, just nodded his head.</p><p>The Sheriff seemed to accept this, and he closed the door with a soft click. Stiles continued to try and fight the pain whilst he waited for Deaton. Eventually he heard more footsteps come through the hallway, he knew they weren’t his fathers, and Derek wouldn’t come through the front door. Deaton popped open the door and rushed in.</p><p>“Stiles what happened?” He murmured, worry creasing his forehead.</p><p>Stiles no longer had the energy to talk, he could now feel the suffocating warmness of unconsciousness fall upon him. He knew he was about to pass out and he hoped to hell that Deaton would be able to figure out what the fuck was wrong with him.</p><p>Stiles awoke in Deaton’s clinic. He still felt like he was in the worse pain imaginable, however Deaton must have given him something to help with his breathing and heart, as he no longer felt like the brink of death.</p><p>Stiles felt more comfortable to talk now, he cleared his throat and attempted to sit up, but Deaton promptly stopped him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t sit up, I’ve only given you a lot of morphine for the pain, and at the temperature your body is running at, its probably going to burn off soon.”</p><p>Stiles brain felt cloudy and he couldn’t quite process what was being said to him, but he understood that he shouldn’t sit up, so he relaxed back down again.</p><p>Stiles opened his mouth, but it was too dry for him to speak, Deaton handed him a cup of water.</p><p>“Drink slowly.”</p><p>Stiles nodded and drank in small sips, slowly feeling his throat and mouth feel less like they were filled with sand.</p><p>“Stiles, what happened?”</p><p>Stiles cleared his throat again.</p><p>“It was these snake hybrid creatures, one came and poisoned me.”</p><p>“Snake hybrid?” Deaton asked, his eyes closing as he thought.</p><p>“Yeah they’re like half human half snake.”</p><p>“Like a Kanima?”</p><p>“No, they didn’t look much like Jackson at all, they still kinda looked human but had scales, fangs and long tails.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to research them, I don’t know what they are so I cant get you an antidote just yet, your going to have deal with the morphine.”</p><p>Stiles grunted and shrugged his shoulders, “anything that helps.”</p><p>Deaton squeezed his shoulder lightly and went to his office.</p><p>Stiles lay there and soon found himself succumbing to his exhaustion, but before he could pass out he remembered something.</p><p>“Deaton!” He called out.</p><p>Deaton hurried back into the room, “you okay?”</p><p>“No… but can you not tell Derek that I am here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just… don’t tell him okay.”</p><p>Deaton sighed and nodded his head. “Get some sleep.”</p><p>“Thankyou.”</p><p>Stiles finally did close his eyes and fell asleep, grateful that the morphine was now starting to kick in. Stiles awoke with his body once again feeling on fire, he tried to think of how to call for Deaton without screaming, but Deaton was by his side before he even needed to move.</p><p>“The morphine’s worn off huh?”</p><p>Stiles barely nodded his head; Deaton quickly went to the back of the room and grabbed a needle and not so kindly jammed it into his arm. Stiles however couldn’t even feel the needle go into this skin, as everything felt so hot and painful.</p><p>“It should kick in soon, I’ve been giving you pretty small doses, but I can start giving you more now.”</p><p>Stiles nodded his head again, even though he was still feeling pretty out of it and groggy, some how he felt a lot better than yesterday, maybe he could fight this poison off after all. After a while the morphine began to kick in and Stiles managed to sit himself up.</p><p>He groaned and grunted whilst Deaton looked on, ready to help when he needed. Stiles gave himself a small smile, it felt good not lying down on the hard and cold table. “I’ll be researching, here’s some lunch.”</p><p>Deaton plopped a sandwich and a bottle of water in front of Stiles before he left for his office. Stiles wasn’t feeling so hungry, but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. After painfully gulping down the bottle of water, Stiles reached for his phone. The screen instantly flashed with missed calls and texts from Derek.</p><p>Stiles felt a pang of regret for not telling Derek what had happened to him, but at the same time he didn’t want to unnecessarily worry Derek about his condition, he probably wouldn’t die, and Derek had other things to worry about.</p><p>Stiles decided that the best way he could spend his time was to try and help Deaton with the research. He opened up the downloaded file of the Bestiary on his phone and started to scroll through. There was a few pictures that looked like what could be what had made their town their habitat, so he bookmarked the pages and continued scrolling, he would send them to Lydia later to translate. Stiles had managed to hobble to an armchair that was sitting in the corner of the room and he curled himself up as he continued to look though the bestiary.</p><p>Deaton eventually came back out of his office around noon. Stiles looked up and greeted him with a slight smile.</p><p>“Feeling a bit better?”</p><p>“Yeah just a bit.” Stiles nodded.</p><p>“I’m going to pop out for a bit, stay here, there’s more sandwiches in my office if you get hungry.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Stiles nodded again, he felt like sleeping but he really didn’t want to sleep on that metal table again.</p><p>“I can take you home after if you like?”</p><p>Stiles desperately wanted to go home, but he didn’t know how to explain his condition to his father, he didn’t want Derek popping by and seeing him, he couldn’t hide anything from Derek.</p><p>“Nah it’s alright I’ll stay here anther night.”</p><p>“Alright, call me if you need anything.”</p><p>Stiles smiled at Deaton again, “will do.”</p><p>Stiles tried to stay awake for longer, but the toll the poison was having on his body was making him feel more lethargic a lot quicker than usual. He felt cold and alone in Deaton’s office, every little noise making him almost jump out of his skin. The morphine had started to wear off, he didn’t know how much to give himself, so he had to use sleep as his painkiller.</p><p>Falling asleep had been hard but eventually he did however, he woke up to someone shaking his shoulder manically.</p><p>“Stiles we have to get out of here.”</p><p>Deaton rushed. Stiles groaned but what Deaton had said had processed in his brain. Pain temporarily forgotten Stile instantly sat up.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“They found us, I had to contact Derek we need to get out of here.”</p><p>“Wait… I thought this place was safe.”</p><p>“it is, but I just want to be safer okay?”</p><p>“Deaton, stop. There’s something that you aren’t telling me.”</p><p>Deaton sighed and knelt down next to Stiles, “Stiles I need you to trust me on this and help me help you, get out of here.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, and went to get up, but the pain now came thrumming back.</p><p>“Fuck.” He hissed, flopping back onto the chair.</p><p>“Wait let me get you something.” Deaton rushed out of the room and came back with a needle full of a clear liquid in his hand.</p><p>“More morphine?” Stiles hoped.</p><p>“Nope its adrenalin.” And Deaton stabbed the needle into his arm.</p><p>“Okay let me get a few things whilst that kicks in.”</p><p>Stiles sat as the adrenalin made his heart race and fade the pain away. When Deaton had returned, he felt ready for anything.</p><p>The two scrambled to Deaton’s car, Stiles tried to keep his breathing even as he strapped in. Then the hissing began. Stiles turned to look out his window, and two large snake eyes looked back at him.</p><p>“Floor it!” Stiles screamed; Deaton quickly turned the engine on just as the snake made a swipe at the window.</p><p>Stiles kept looking back, the two snakes on their tail. He didn’t know how to help at all, but just to keep watching them manically. Eventually Deaton turned into a corner and when Stiles looked back the Snakes could not go any further.</p><p>“What happened, why can’t they get closer?”</p><p>“This place is a safe house; the security measures are stronger than the ones at my clinic.”</p><p>“What about Derek, how will he get in?”</p><p>Deaton sighed. “Derek can defend himself; he’ll be fine.”</p><p>Deaton got out of the and began to unpack the car; Stiles could now feel the adrenalin start to where off and the pain start to trickle back under his skin.</p><p>“Come help me before your immobile again.” Deaton grunted as he lifted a heavy box out of his car.</p><p>“What’s all this?” Stiles asked as he took the box from Deaton and nearly dropped it.</p><p>“Stuff well be needing whilst we stay here.”</p><p>“We?” Stiles asked, slowly taking the box up the porch of the farmhouse.</p><p>“Yes Stiles, we.”</p><p>Stiles put down the box by the door and turned to Deaton.</p><p>“What about my dad? They could use him as bait, and you know I would take that bait in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Its fine, Derek has spoken to your father, and he won’t be going back home for a while.”</p><p>“Wait hold up, Derek spoke to my father, where was I in all of this?” Stiles felt like yelling at Deaton in frustration, this man sometimes could be so elusive, it made Stiles nervous and on edge.</p><p>“Stiles right now, all I’m concerned with is getting you an antidote before this poison kills you.”</p><p>“But I thought it couldn’t.”</p><p>“It might and it might not, and I would not like to take any chances.”</p><p>Deaton dropped another box into his arms and Stiles once again trekked up the veranda and dropped it by the front door. Eventually the car was unpacked, and Stiles placed all the boxes inside the house.</p><p>The next couple days had been a pattern of Stiles either zoned out on morphine or stuck in extreme pain. Deaton was beginning to worry about Stiles growing an addiction to the morphine and had begun the process of slowly weaning him off it.</p><p>He had not made any contact with Derek and he was too nervous to ask Deaton about him. Eventually Scott had to be contacted, Derek couldn’t do this all alone after all.</p><p>Stiles sat on the couch with his legs drawn to his chest and Scott on speaker phone.</p><p>“I have my last class at four pm, then I can get on the road.” He spoke to Deaton, Stiles wasn’t feeling up to do anything but sitting still today, the poison was slowly but surely causing him to shut down. The longer that it stayed in his body the more it had a toll on it.</p><p>Stiles had made Deaton promise to tell neither that he was currently on the verge of his death bed, he didn’t want to add more stress to the already very stressful situation, he had trust that Deaton would be able to make him okay again.</p><p>Scott arrived and Deaton crossed the property line to meet him, as Deaton didn’t want to risk breaking the security measures. Stiles nervous that Scott would be able to tell how sick he was, stayed on the property.</p><p>“Hey Stiles.” Scott smiled, he didn’t seem to notice anything wrong with Stiles at that moment, Stiles smiled back at Scott, trying his best to keep the grimace of pain off his face.</p><p>“I don’t have a disease you know.” Scott chuckled when he realised that Stiles wasn’t attempting to cross the property line.</p><p>Stiles chuckled back, which shot pain throughout his entire body, he barely managed to hold back the wince when he replied to Scott.</p><p>“They could be waiting for a frail human to leave, don’t want to risk it you know?” Stiles joked, Scott seemed pretty confused by this, but being the airhead that he typically was, he shrugged it aside and focused back to Deaton.</p><p>“So, we still sticking to the same plan?”</p><p>Deaton nodded, “yes, Derek will meet you at his, whilst I recon and stay on the sidelines to get the poison at the right moment.”</p><p>“You know I’m still confused why we need their poison; can’t we just kill them and be gone with it?”</p><p>“Their poison is extremely rare; it will be good for research purposes.”</p><p>Deaton the sly beast, Stiles thought.</p><p>“Alright well I better be off, be safe the both of you yeah?” Scott’s auburn eyes twinkled with worry, and Stiles heart panged. Suddenly he had no regrets in not telling Scott about his current condition, Scott was only barely panicked at this moment, he didn’t know how he would be if he knew about Stiles.</p><p>Scott left and Stiles slowly made his way back to the house, each step he took felt like hot iron weights pressed on each part of his body, creating a burning heavy sensation. Eventually Stiles made it to his spot on the couch and rested. He woke when the sun had set, and Deaton had left to help Scott and Derek.</p><p>Stiles panicked for a few moments, he really hated not being with them and knowing what was going on. What if they both had been hurt and there was no one to get back up or to help? His job was to make sure they came out of these situations alive.</p><p>The night carried on, Stiles coming in and out of sleep. He woke each time with a start and checking the phone that stayed clutched in his hand. There was no texts so far from anyone, making him panic a little more each time he checked his phone.</p><p>Stiles awoke again with the closing of the front door. He opened his eyes but found he didn’t have the slightest amount of energy to sit up. Deaton came into his field of vision, a smile on his face.</p><p>“We did it Stiles.” He sighed, sinking down next to Stiles, his face a little heavy with exhaustion.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” Stiles asked, barely managing to move his neck to face Deaton.</p><p>“Derek got a bit cut up, but Scott took him back to his place to heal.”</p><p>Stiles heart stopped racing, now knowing that everyone was safe he could relax. Which is when he stopped breathing.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thought i would be a bit evil and add a cliffhanger, dont fret you wont have to wait too long until the next update.<br/>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek knew the plan, it was simple. Infiltrate the hideout of the snakes, which was simply a house in the local rich suburban neighbourhood and kill them with the help of Scott. Derek had given Scott on pointers in how to fight these things, it was very much like fighting Jackson kanima, however these creatures were a bit smarter and more hesitant.</p>
<p>Derek waited for Scott at his house, checking through the messages that he had sent Stiles. He hadn’t heard back from Stiles since that night, his messages left on read. Derek was worried that he might have scared off Stiles, or Stiles had come to regret what they did. He had checked his house multiple times and Stiles hadn’t been there at all.</p>
<p>Scott arrived and Derek let him.</p>
<p>“Nice place.” Scott whistled and Derek rolled his eyes. Derek had moved apartments, somewhere more comfortable than his previous apartment.</p>
<p>“Okay so I spoke to Deaton, the plans all ready to go, Stiles was kinda weird though.” Scott said as he plopped himself down on Derek’s couch.</p>
<p>“Stiles?” Derek was now interested. Why was Stiles with Deaton?</p>
<p>“Yeah he’s staying with Deaton, cause of what happened at his house.”</p>
<p>“What happened at his house?” Derek asked, now feeling frustrated that he was being left out of such important details.</p>
<p>“Wait didn’t they tell you? One of the snakes jumped Stiles like a week ago, but he managed to get out and get to Deaton before anything could happen. That’s why you had to go get his dad.”</p>
<p>“I was told to get his Dad because Stiles was worried, not because they broke into his house!” Derek nearly yelled, why the fuck had no one told him that Stiles had most likely nearly been killed by those snakes?</p>
<p>“Woah chill dude, its fine now, after we deal with those snakes everyone will be safe again.” Scott gave him a perplexing look, which Derek ignored. He now felt restless. He wanted these fuckers gone, gone before they could hurt anyone he cared about.</p>
<p>Scott took out his phone and seemed to be texting someone and Derek checked the time. There was still an hour before they would start the plan and Derek now had nothing to do. He tried texting Stiles again, but after fifteen minutes it had still be left on delivered.</p>
<p>Scott sighed and stood up shaking out his body.</p>
<p>“Wanna warm up?” He asked Derek, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.</p>
<p>“Ill try not to kill you.” Derek smirked and Scott snorted back.</p>
<p>The two then spared with each other for the remaining thirty minutes. Sending and deflecting punches, dodging and weaving through flying kicks and swiping claws. Scott’s alarm went off and the two stopped, breathing heavy but feeling good.</p>
<p>Scott sent a text to Deaton for the all good, the two nodded at each other in understanding and promptly left the apartment. The fight was fairly easy, which Derek was first confused about. The snakes didn’t seem to be bothered fighting back too much. But Derek still got it pretty bad by the time the two snakes were done for. Derek had managed to kill the male snake, but not before what seemed like a laugh had escaped its scaly mouth before Derek ripped its throat open. Scott in typical fashion had not killed the female snake yet but had tied her securely.</p>
<p>“Deaton said he can deal with her; you really didn’t have to kill him you know?”</p>
<p>Scott sighed as he looked at the now seemingly human that lay dead and bleeding from the neck.</p>
<p>“The son of a bitch deserved it.” Derek growled.</p>
<p>Scott looked on with a disapproved look. The female snake now realising that she probably wasn’t going to be killed thrashed furiously around in her restraints. Derek sighed and walked over to her, limply slightly, but he wasn’t weak enough to send a kick hard enough to the snakes head to knock her out.</p>
<p>Scott flinched slightly, but other than that he didn’t seem too against the amount of abuse that Derek was showing tonight. Deaton arrived finally; a glass vile already prepared in his hands.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me they’re both dead?” He rushed. He had specifically told them that one had to be alive so he could extract the poison.</p>
<p>Scott jammed his thumb in the direction of the female, “she is still, just passed out.”</p>
<p>Deaton sighed in relief and bended down next to the female. He slowly pried open her mouth and stuck vial through one of the fangs. Slowly small drops of a clear liquid began to fill the vial. Once the poison had been collected, Deaton whisked away in his car, barely sharing another word with them.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I would really like to know what’s going in that mans head.” Scott sighed, once again pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>Derek nodded as he too felt the same. Deaton had been in his life for a long time, and most of the time he had no idea what the man was really thinking.</p>
<p>“I’m going to head to Deaton’s place as he’ll probably lift the security, you coming?” Scott asked, placing his phone back into his pocket, he began walking in the direction that Deaton had taken off, waiting for Derek to accept his invitation.</p>
<p>Derek sighed; he really did need to talk to Stiles. He quickly caught up with Scott and soon the two were running. It didn’t take long for Scott and Derek to arrive at Deatons place. Scott took out his phone and rang Deaton. The phone rang straight to voicemail. Scott looked at his phone with a confused expression and rang again, this time Deaton picked up.</p>
<p>“Scott what is it?” He asked, he sounded rushed and stressed.</p>
<p>“Im outside the property, Deaton is everything okay.”</p>
<p>There was a pause, Dereks heart raced as he listened in the house, he could hear Deatons thundering heartbeat, and one extremely faint heartbeat. That’s when it hit him. That heartbeat was Stiles.</p>
<p>Derek nearly changed. But before he could do anything, Deaton rushed outside and broke the security measures, allowing Derek and Scott to enter the property. Derek bolted into the house and rushed to where he could smell Stiles. Stiles was lying on the couch with his shirt off and a defibrillator laying on the couch.</p>
<p>Derek looked on with a wide-eyed expression. He turned to Scott and Deaton, he would have killed both right there, anything to protect Stiles.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with him?” Derek growled, his eyes glowing and his body shaking.</p>
<p>Scott seemed extremely shocked by this reaction from Derek, but his emotions seemed to be more worried about Stiles and he took a step forward, placing his hand on Stiles wrist.</p>
<p>Derek snapped at Scott like a rabid dog, Scott took his arm away with his sharp reflexes, a moment too late and he may have lost his hand.</p>
<p>“Derek he was poisoned when that snake came to his house, its been eating away at him for a week, but I’ve given him an antidote now, he should be able to make a full recovery.” Deaton kept his hands in plain sight, he had never seen Derek look so out of control before, and he didn’t know what to do about it.</p>
<p>Derek seemed to calm ever so slightly knowing that Stiles wasn’t in any immediate danger, but when Derek softly touched his wrist instantly pain flared through his body. Derek flinched back, he felt as if he had just been severely electrocuted, that’s how bad the pain that Stiles was experiencing.</p>
<p>“Deaton why didn’t you tell us?” Scott asked, his face caked with worry.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my decision to do so, Stiles didn’t want me to tell you both, probably as to not add more stress to you two.”</p>
<p>Scott looked away and sat on the floor next to Stiles. This time he looked at Derek and asked for permission. “Can I at least help take some of his pain away.” Derek contemplated; he knew that Scott would do no harm to Stiles, so he nodded his head. He had to fight back his wolf when Scott’s hand slowly clasped Stiles wrist. His wolf didn’t want anyone within ten metres of Stiles right now, let alone touching him.</p>
<p>Derek took Stiles other wrist and began to do the same as Scott. The two had to stop and take breaks multiple times, the pain that Stiles was experiencing was one of the worst pains that the two of them had to help relieve.</p>
<p>Stiles had not moved a muscle throughout the whole night. Eventually Scott took a break and had a short nap whilst Derek continued on. He would stay awake for a week if he had too, he refused to leave Stiles side. Eventually Deaton walked back into the room, feeling that Derek had calmed down enough for Deaton to do a check up on Stiles.</p>
<p>“May I?” Deaton asked, gesturing towards Stiles. Once again Derek’s wolf protested immensely, but Deaton was the best professional help they were going to get at this moment. Derek nodded and took his hand out of Stiles hand as to allow more space for Deaton to work.</p>
<p>Deaton finally finished, he seemed to be pleased with what he had learnt.</p>
<p>“His heart is stable now, he seems to just be sleeping for the time being, we will take him to the hospital in the morning, I’ll contact Melissa.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Alan.” Derek nodded, for really, he was thankful. Even if Alan had not told them anything about Stiles, he was probably the one who had managed to keep Stiles alive until they could get the antidote.</p>
<p>Derek continued to sit by Stiles side until the morning. Scott seemed more refreshed and calmer than the night before as he came out into the living room, on the phone to his mother.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go take Stiles to the hospital, my mum can put him on some drips and stuff until he wakes up.”</p>
<p>Derek had calmed down formidably during the night. Stiles pain had slowly started getting better, which had been one of the main reasons in helping Derek and his wolf calm down.</p>
<p>“You wanna put him in Deaton’s car Derek?” Scott asked. There seemed to be a glint of understanding in his eyes now, and Derek wondered if it had to do with the murmured conversation that he and Alan had shared the night before.</p>
<p>Alan had called Scott into a room where Derek could not listen in to, all he could make out was the murmurs of their voices. He didn’t feel too left out however, as he only really cared about staying with Stiles at this point in time.</p>
<p>Derek slowly took Stiles into his arms and carried him to the backseat of Deaton’s car. The drive was slow and smooth as to not jar Stiles around too much. They eventually made it to the hospital, where Melissa already had a trolley with a bed on it waiting.</p>
<p>“He’s going to be okay Derek.” Melissa consoled, Derek nodded and placed Stiles onto the bed, two other nurses were there and began to push him into the hospital. Derek panicked, he wasn’t ready for Stiles to leave him just yet, he still needed to protect him!</p>
<p>Melissa, seeing the panic and anger beginning to rise in Derek grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. “Calm down Derek, they’re just going to do a few tests and book him into a room, then you can see them, stay here and wait with Scott.”</p>
<p>Scott hearing the whole ordeal stood forward and walked with Derek into the waiting room of the hospital. Scott would have to make sure that Derek didn’t lose control and wolf out whilst they waited for Stiles to be allowed visitors.</p>
<p>Derek sat anxiously whilst he waited to be by Stiles side again. He wanted to stand up and pace, but Scott had grabbed him lightly and pulled him back down, a small amount of authority in his grip. Derek growled lightly back at Scott but accepted it and sat in his seat.</p>
<p>After about an hour Melissa approached them. “You can see him now.” She smiled lightly at the two and ruffled her sons hair as he quickly pecked her on the cheek.</p>
<p>Derek made way to Stiles room, only needing to listen out for his heartbeat to find him. He slowly entered into the room, instantly feeling calm at the scent of Stiles. Derek pulled up a chair and sat by his bed, placing his hand in Stiles. There was barely any pain now that Stiles was feeling, which helped release some of the pressure on Derek’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Scott too pulled up a chair and cleared his throat to get Derek’s attention.</p>
<p>“Look Derek I have meaning to ask, but have you taken a moment to think about why you are being like this about Stiles?”</p>
<p>Derek looked at Scott, of course he was being like this, Stiles was his mate what else was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>Then Derek paused. Scott watched as the clogs in Dereks head began to turn. Derek had just called Stiles his mate.<br/>
<br/>
His mate.</p>
<p>Than everything began to make sense. Derek had never seen Stiles as his mate before because he was only a child, but now that Stiles was an adult, his wolf began to recognise him as his mate. The picture began to look so much clearer than before. The indescribable attraction and pull that Derek had begun to feel towards Stiles was due to the mate bond that pulled them together to each other.</p>
<p>Derek now felt slightly afraid, what he was feeling for Stiles was now so much bigger than he originally thought it to be, and now he had no idea if Stiles even felt remotely the same. Derek pushed the thoughts away for a moment and clutched Stiles hand a bit firmer.</p>
<p>“It’s okay I understand.”</p>
<p>“Do you?” Scott asked, sighing as he looked at Stiles. “It sickens me to say that it kinda makes sense though.” Scott chuckled a little, his eyes warming with the memories of the past.</p>
<p>Derek too looked at Stiles.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said, he had no idea what he was thinking or saying at the moment now that the puzzle was starting to form together.</p>
<p>“You wont hurt him, will you?” Scott asked, no form of aggression in his eyes as he looked to Derek.</p>
<p>“I could never.” Derek said shaking his head, just the thought of upsetting Stiles in any way made his chest tighten.</p>
<p>“Good.” Scott nodded.</p>
<p>Seemingly content with the way everything was turning out, he stood up. “I think I can hear the Sheriff; I’ll go speak to him for a bit, you better prepare yourself.”</p>
<p>Derek nodded a thanks to Scott, he once again turned back to Stiles, he stood and placed a light kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“My mate.” He whispered.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and here we go! told you i woulnt let you guys wait that long. This is starting to come to an end now, which is also making me feel a bit sad. xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep for. He groaned as he sat up but felt relief when he realised that he was no longer in his previous state of agonising pain. For now, he just felt a slight tightness in his muscles and the sluggish feeling that came with the morphine. Stiles stared around the familiar scenery of the hospital room, he had bad and good memories in this hospital and looking around he wasn’t really sure how he should feel about it.</p><p>The door opened softly and Dereks head poked around the corner with a hesitant furrow in his brows. Stiles smiled warmly at the sight of Derek and sat up straighter to greet him.</p><p>“You’re awake.” He smiled, stepping into the room fully and instantly taking Stiles hand into his. Stiles blushed lightly at the forwardness of Derek but decided quickly that he liked that Derek was being like this, even though he wasn’t sure how long it would last for.</p><p>Derek sat down on Stiles bed and stared down at their conjoined hands, Derek thumb forming circles on his skin. The silence cocooned around them and the rest of their surroundings soon became forgotten. They breathed and bathed in the presence of each other and for that small moment Stiles had no harbouring thoughts in his mind.</p><p>However, the moment had to come to an end as a small knock awoke both of them from each other.</p><p>“Hey Stiles.” Scott smiled, his eyes crinkled slightly in his familiar way and his shoulders hunched slightly.</p><p>“Scott you’re okay.” Stiles breathed out in relief, he knew that they were okay, but that still hadn’t abated his anxiety until he had seen them.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, I should be the one relieved about you, you know?” Stiles chuckled lightly. He was still mad at Stiles for being so selfless, but this was not something that Scott could stop Stiles from doing and really, he was just glad that he was okay.</p><p>The two spoke of the happenings of the night before, Derek still hadn’t moved his hand from Stiles and Stiles trying not to blush from embarrassment refused to look at their adjoined hands. Soon the Sheriff too bustled in his face flushed red and his breathing fast.</p><p>“Woah Dad are you okay?” Stiles asked, instantly taking his hand out of Dereks and nearly jumping out of bed.</p><p>“I heard that you woke up and I rushed from the station.”</p><p>Stiles relaxed slightly and settled back down. The Sheriff shot a slight warning glare at Derek seeing how close the two were sitting next to each other and stepped closer to his son.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” The Sheriff asked, his forehead creased with worry.</p><p>“I’m feeling fine, just a bit sluggish from the morphine but that’s about it.”</p><p>“Good.” The Sheriff nodded. Scott smiled at the now awkward feeling of the room. The Sheriff and Derek had a small stare off, with Stiles caught in the middle and having no idea what to do. The air of the room soon began to clear when Melissa walked into the room.</p><p>“Stiles you’re awake!” She then shoved herself beside the Sheriff and pinched his arm slightly.</p><p>“Don’t be stressing out Stiles now Sheriff.” She warned. She sent a sweet smiles towards Stiles and Derek.</p><p>“I’ll get the doctor to take one last look at you and then you should be good to go.” She said giving Stiles a gentle squeeze of the shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks Melissa.” Stiles gratefully smiled at her, the only good thing about this hospital was the company of Melissa. The Sheriff checked his phone a few times before sighing and rising from his chair.</p><p>“I better head off, Derek probably best you take him home.” The Sheriff gave a small warning look to Derek and a gentle smile to Stiles before leaving the room. Stiles slightly shocked that his Dad was being so understanding stopped him from saying goodbye as his dad left.</p><p>Scott cleared his throat to notify that he was still present in the room.</p><p>“I better head off too, I’ve got a morning class tomorrow.” He sighed, he crossed over to Stiles and gave him a gentle hug.</p><p>“Be safe will yah?” He chuckled. Stiles stuck out his tongue in an immature way but smiled fondly at his best friend.</p><p>“Thank you for the help.” He said,</p><p>“Always, what’s a best friend for?” Scott smirked.</p><p>Scott left, now just leaving Derek and Stiles to their own company. There was a moment of silence for the two, as really, they weren’t really sure what to say.</p><p>Stiles tried going over multiple conversation starters in his, but they all just ended with him uselessly saying sorry to Derek for not telling him about him being poisoned.</p><p>“Stiles.” Derek began just as Stiles opened his mouth. Derek paused, giving Stiles time to say what he wanted to say, but Stiles blushed and looked away so Derek continued.</p><p>Derek leaned forward and took both of Stiles hands and cradled them in his own.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Derek grunted out, but his eyes never wavered from Stiles. Stiles breathe caught in his throat, and suddenly words were exploding out of his mouth.</p><p>“Sorry?” Sorry for what, it’s my fault that I kept it from you and practically ghosted you. It was stupidly selfish, and I should’ve just gone straight to you when I was bit in the first place.”</p><p>Derek shook his head, utter disbelief on his face.</p><p>“Stiles there was nothing selfish about your actions at all, really they were selfless and stupid.”</p><p>Stiles didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t used to Derek being quite level-headed, maybe he was still in shock and wasn’t able to get angry yet. Stiles just shrugged aside the thoughts and gave Derek a soft smile.</p><p>“Lets just try and not keep things from each other from now on.” Derek said, bringing Stiles hand up to his lips and brushing a kiss against the knuckles.</p><p>Stiles shuddered slightly at the touch, his mind suddenly going back to the time in his car.</p><p>“Yeah I guess I can agree to that.”</p><p>Derek smiled wide, “good.”</p><p>The doctor didn’t take long to come do one final assessment of Stiles, he seemed happy with the results and gave the all clear for Stiles to be discharged. Stiles dad had brought him a change of clothes and Stiles happily went into the bathroom to change after his IV had been taken out.</p><p>Derek waited by his side, watching him with eyes so full of emotion that Stiles couldn’t help but shy away whenever he caught Derek’s eye for too long.</p><p>Stiles now dressed and excited to leave heaved his bag over his shoulder and smiled wide at Derek.</p><p>“Right I’m all ready to go.”</p><p>Derek nodded and stepped towards Stiles taking the bag from his hand. Stiles pouted slightly, “I’m not incapable of carrying my own bags, you know?”</p><p>“Just let me help you.”</p><p>Stiles grumbled but let Derek continue with taking his bag, he was still feeling kinda achy, but he didn’t want to admit it.</p><p>The drive home was silent but not awkward, Derek kept one of Stiles hand in his own on his lap the whole drive, Stiles kept looking back down at their adjoined hands every now and then, he never would of thought that they would ever be in a relationship like this.</p><p>Derek stopped in the driveway of Stiles house, still holding Stiles hand, he seemed lost in thought with his eyebrows knitted together and a small frown curving his lips.</p><p>“What’s going on in there?” Stiles asked softly, watching Derek closely.</p><p>“Stiles there’s something that I found out recently.”</p><p>Stiles heart quickened slightly.</p><p>“And what was that?”</p><p>Derek shook his head, seemingly clearing his thoughts. “Lets talk inside.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, he had no idea what Derek wanted to talk about, but he had a small inkling that it probably related to him and his relationship with Derek.</p><p>Derek carried in Stiles bag and followed Stiles to his bedroom, Stiles plopped down on his bed and lied back sighing with relief at being back in his own bed again. After having to sleep on an uncomfortable armchair and a couch then a hospital bed, his bed all of a sudden felt like a cloud in heaven.</p><p>Derek sat down on Stiles computer chair and turned to him, his hands balled up in fists together, his face tight with worry.</p><p>“Derek what’s wrong?” Stiles asked, he quickly went to Derek and loosened his hands fisted together. He wasn’t really sure what was causing Derek, everything had been solved had it not? The snakes were dead, Stiles was now alive and cured, there should be no reason for worry.</p><p>“Stiles do you know much about wolves and their mates?” Derek asked, Stiles hadn’t expected a question like this at all, he thought back to all the folklore he had read, but really, he didn’t know much.</p><p>Stiles shook his head. “No not really, why?”</p><p>Derek looked up from the floor and straight into Stiles eyes. “Werewolves are said to have ones that are destined for them, ones that are the perfect match as a life partner.”</p><p>Stiles didn’t say anything, and Derek continued. “Its rare for us to be able to find our mates, as its only ever one person that is for us. Yes, you can fall in love easily with others, but when you find your mate, they become the single most important person to you.”</p><p>Derek didn’t look away, “you can meet your mate when they are a baby, or when they are a teenager, but you wont know who your mate is until both you and your mate are an adult.”</p><p>Stiles now spoke. “Okay Derek and why are you telling me all this?”</p><p>“Because I found my mate.” He softly spoke, his warm breathe fanning across Stiles nose and lips. Stiles took a breathe in and took a step back, shock muting his system.</p><p>Derek had found his mate? What did that mean for them, what did that mean for the feelings that he had developed for Derek?</p><p>“Stiles do you not want to know who that is?”</p><p>Stiles shook his head; he would rather just curl into a ball right now.</p><p>A low nervous chuckle escaped Derek’s lips and Stiles was about to go into a fit of rage for this was not a laughing matter, but then Derek’s lips was on his. The fire that he had always felt for Derek exploded and the kiss soon became hungry and insatiable. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought. The kiss didn’t last long enough though for Derek separated their lips and in a breathless breathe whispered, “It’s you.”</p><p>Stiles gasped and met Dereks eyes.</p><p>“Me?” Stiles choked out.</p><p>“Yes, I don’t know why I didn’t realise it sooner, but when you nearly died I realised that I had found my mate and that my mate is you.”</p><p>Stiles chuckled lightly, for he was suddenly filled with so much relief.</p><p>“Can I tell you something now?” Stiles asked, a slight sparkle of mischief in his eyes.</p><p>“What ever you want.” Derek said leaning his forehead against Stiles.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Derek eyes flashed blue and his lips instantly met Stiles. Stiles had never seen Derek act this way before, never seen him so out of control, but so free at the same time. Dereks mouth hungrily swallowed in each bit of skin that it came in contact with. Stiles squirmed and bucked with each love bite that Derek left. His jeans now were tight and painful, he needed release desperately.</p><p>Derek soon made his way down to Stiles jeans and swiftly took them off in one movement along with Stiles underwear. Stiles gasped with the release of the tension, his dick instantly bouncing up and alert. Dereks mouth enveloped around Stiles dick and swallowed him with ease. Dereks tongue swirled here and there, his teeth slightly scraping the tip to tease. Stiles couldn’t stop thrusting his hips upward with the movement bobbing of Dereks head, he was so close now.</p><p>Stiles screamed when he orgasm finally rocked through his body. He twitched here and there as he was coming down from the high of one of the best orgasms he had had.</p><p>Derek however wasn’t about to finish this yet. He moved back up Stiles body, his eyes dark with lust and another emotion that Stiles couldn’t place. Dereks lips once again met Stiles and the two hungrily kissed, their bodies moving against one another, Stiles could feel Dereks erection screaming to be released too. Stiles broke from the kiss and with a lot of effort flipped Derek on to his back. Stiles straddled Derek, he took off Dereks shirt with the help of Derek himself. Stiles began to leave love bites of his own across Dereks chest.</p><p>Small growls of approval left Dereks lips as Stiles kissed and bit and sucked. These growls soon began to turn into small groans and moans as Stiles moved down to the hard erection of Derek. Stiles had a bit of difficulty removing Dereks jeans, but soon they were removed and Dereks erection waiting for the attention that it so desperately needed.</p><p>Stiles lips kissed around the head of his dick, teasing slightly which rewarded him with a warning growl from Derek and hands tightly fisted in his hair. Stiles didn’t tease for long and soon took in the length of Derek. Derek seemed to have gained some control back and his hips twitched but didn’t thrust upwards.</p><p>Stiles continued to do what he knew best, he nipped, his swirled his tongue, he used his hand to stroke what he could not take into his mouth and soon precum was oozing out of Derek. Stiles stopped then, he popped off Dereks dick and looked up to Derek.</p><p>“I want to do it.” Stiles whispered out. Dereks eyes flashed neon blue again and Derek instantly flipped them over.</p><p>“Are you sure, I don’t know how much I can keep control if we do.” He grunted out.</p><p>Stiles heart raced, but he had never felt so sure.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.”</p><p>Derek nodded and Stiles opened his legs to welcome Derek. Derek quickly stroked the half hard Stiles, which caused him to go fully hard and Stiles moaned whilst he rummaged through his draw to find the lube.</p><p>“Here.” He said handing the lube and the condom to Derek. Derek took both, ripping the condom packet open with his mouth and placing the condom onto his dick. Stiles breathed out and shivered.</p><p>That was hot.</p><p>Derek squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and slowly placed a finger inside Stiles, Stiles was no stranger to being bottom, but he hadn’t had sex in so long. He gasped slightly at the intrusion, but there was no pain. Dereks finger moved in and out, slow and exploring. Derek watched the reactions that Stiles gave from different angles and soon Derek found Stiles sweet spot.</p><p>“Oh.” Stiles gasped he lifted his hips up as Derek went back and hit that spot again. Tension began building in his abdomen.</p><p>“More.” He gasped out.</p><p>Derek obliged and inserted another finger, he scissored Stiles slowly and teasingly, seeming to enjoy the now begging reactions that Stiles was giving.</p><p>“Derek.” He gasped out, he needed more, he needed more so badly.</p><p>“Tell me what you want Stiles.”</p><p>“I want you.” He gasped out again as Derek hit his sweet spot.</p><p>“Tell me exactly what you want.” Derek murmured, his voice low and thick.</p><p>“I want your dick inside me.” Stiles moaned out, not caring about being embarrassed at all.</p><p>Derek growled and bit Stiles lightly on the shoulder, Stiles could feel Dereks body adjusting and lining up to Stiles entrance, Derek applied lube to himself and quickly but slowly entered Stiles. Stiles nearly came just from the feeling of being so full. He just realised that he had not taken someone so big like Derek before, he didn’t know this feeling of being so full.</p><p>Derek soon was fully entered into Stiles, Stiles arms quickly grasped onto Dereks shoulders as Derek began moving. Derek began with long and full thrusts, but soon his control began to slip as his own orgasm began to build. His thrusts turned to quick and shallow, but Stiles didn’t care he was so close now, so very close.</p><p>Stiles shuddered as his orgasm finally unfurled the tension in his abdomen, his cum squirted out all over his stomach as Derek kept thrusting into him and soon he was cumming too. Derek moaned out his name as he came.</p><p>After lightly cleaning up, they curled into each other’s arms their breathing calm and warm. Stiles had never felt so safe in someone’s arms before and fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the wait, im now offically done with highschool! im kinda feeling this story a lot more and i feel the brewings of a new story arc to bring these guys XD </p><p>hope you guys enjoyed xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>